


Second Time So Sweet

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Law and Spy Zone [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Tony DiNozzo, M/M, Romance, Tale from Tony's Black Book, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony had enough of giving all he had for little reward. He had a plan to fix things ... and sun, sea, and Chin Ho Kelly was just what the doctor ordered.





	1. Fed in the House!

**Chapter 1: Fed in the House!**

“Yo, Fed in the House.” Kono hollered from her workspace. The new entrant into the 5-0 offices was one good looking man and he knew it. She got a better look at his face after having worked from the bottom up and a massive grin broke out on her face. He hadn’t let her know he was coming to Hawaii - this was going to be awesome. She hoped he was staying for a while but if so then someone should probably warn Chin. 

Danno took an opportunity to size up their guest who Kono seemed to know. He wasn’t quite sure why they were getting a visitor as they’d done nothing outrageous or newsworthy in the last week. Well, nothing to warrant a visit from a federal agent. He was appreciative of a snappy dresser but came to some conclusions as a result. “Nah, his suit costs probably 5K. He’s more likely a lawyer.”

Steve sighed because Danny really needed to adjust to island living but there was a massive grin on his face. He stalked forward to their guest. “No, he is a Fed, Danno and the suit did cost him 5k.” He pulled their surprise arrival into a fierce brotherly hug. “Hey Brah, welcome back to the island, Tony.”

This Tony grinned at Steve and he relaxed into the hug like he was glad to be here. Danny noticed that this guy knew Steve well enough to try and alleviate concern just because of the look on his best friend’s face. 

“Relax, this is a friendly meeting. I just wanted 5-0 to meet the new SAC at Pearl NCIS.” His smirk grew as he twirled around. “I think we can find a way to work together, don’t you?”   
  
Steve grinned, delighted at the promotion. He knew Tony deserved it and he would welcome his almost-brother being back on the island. Tony had been run ragged in the last few years and if he hadn’t been dealing with his own drama he would have been knocking heads together on Tony’s behalf. It did seem as if Tony was finally taking his advice if he’d taken a job at Pearl. “I’ve missed you, brother, and I can relax about the Navy cases now.” 

And that told Danny everything he didn’t already know - because bless Steve and his little micro-managing heart, he didn’t trust many to close out cases. So this guy must be good if Steve was willing to give up the Navy cases.    
  
Tony sunk into his oldest friend’s hug, grateful for the chance to be around people that did care about him. It was a reminder that the toxic words from the trio were just that - poisonous. He should be grateful as it had spurned him into getting his own life back to what he wanted. He was a people pleaser and it took him a bit too long to realise it. While Tony couldn’t change the past he was a great believer in changing his future. 

~*~

Danno could admit that he was intrigued by this mainlander. Even more so, when he recognised him in some of the photographs at Steve’s house. He was in the family photos growing up and Danno didn’t like to ask about the past knowing that Jack McGarrett’s death was still very much a sore point for Steve. So it was clear that he considered the new NCIS agent family which could be a good or bad thing. All things considered - he would have to wait to decide which it would be.

What intrigued Danno more though, if he was being honest with himself, was Kono’s reaction. The usually bright and bubbly rookie was looking tentative, nervous and happy all at the same time. She looked like if she blinked he might disappear and it would be the saddest thing that could happen to her. If there was so much emotion surrounding this guy why had no one spoken about him? 

The staring ended when this Tony held his hands out and Kono dived into the offered hug. Danny heard her say. “Glad you’re back, cousin.”

So this guy was considered family by both Steve and Kono - so why hadn’t he been around? He was now confused, which wasn’t a state he found himself in often unless you counted trying to figure out how Steve could turn the most innocent things into deadly items. 

Tony pulled back so they could talk but he didn’t break the hug. “I figure we’re both older and wiser and once he’s begged a little, we’ll see if we can make it work.”   
  
She chuckled but that face-splitting grin was back so who was  _ he? _ “He’d be a fool not to. He was stupid at the time. I remind him every year like clockwork.”   
  
Danno still didn’t know who  _ he  _ was, or what happened but he was hoping someone might explain something soon. He did notice, though, how pleased Steve looked with his friend’s comments. Danno was getting the impression there was a love-lost situation. 

Steve asked his friend. “You sticking around for lunch?” It seemed Danny wasn’t the only one who wanted to get some answers from their mysterious Fed. 

Tony shook his head, adding regretfully. “Can’t. I’d love to but I need to have a conference call with SECNAV so we’ll have to catch up over lunch or dinner some other time soon. I also figure you could break the news so he could have his freakout and then we can start to behave like adults.”

With his piece said, Tony gave Steve another hug, and a longer but what Danno could only think of as a familial hug to Kono. Tony looked sheepish as he stood in front of Danno. “My apologies, Detective Williams, I’m Special Agent in Charge, Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. I grew up with this one,” pointing at Steve. “And this one is family in all the ways that matter. I look forward to getting to know you.”   
  
Danno took the proffered handshake and his mind started to whirl, trying to think where he knew the name. His mind kept coming back to one person but he was a cop and not a federal agent but he figured he’d ask anyway. “Wait - are you the same DiNozzo who went Mob hunting in Philly and survived?”    
  
Tony could only shrug sheepishly. “Guilty as charged. My superiors still don’t understand how I survived that whole operation.”   
  
Kono looked perturbed. “What did you do?” 

Her glare suggested that she’d be getting answers soon whether Tony wanted to share them or not. She had a habit of getting hold of information that others would prefer stayed hidden.

Tony shared a look with Steve, asking silently whether he should say something or not. Danny had to snort at the way Steve just unhelpfully shrugged leaving the decision down to Tony. 

Tony just sighed bowing to the inevitable, knowing that it would come out eventually. “I helped infiltrate and bring down the Malcaluso family in Philly.”   
  
Danno snorted as that was such a sanitised description. The guy deserved way more credit and he was starting to see how Tony and Steve could be friends. “It’s crazy dangerous and most UC’s end up dead. Instead, this one has a ‘polite’ contract put out on him.”   


Kono couldn’t imagine a polite contract to kill someone. “What does that even mean?”   
  
Tony sighed because it was just as the detective described. “Look, Don Michael liked me and he spread it far and wide. As far as he was concerned, I was his preferred heir and he’d accept no bounties on my head unless I came to Philly and refused to take up the family firm. It’s only then that anyone can kill me and collect the bounty.”   


Danno snickered at that because that was like something out of a movie. Danny randomly wondered if Steve had any friends that were just calm, ordinary civilians. “Wow. You are something else, my friend.”

Tony just pouted because it wasn’t like he went out of his way to attract trouble and added mournfully. “The saddest thing is that it isn’t even the craziest thing in my life.”

Steve looked at his watch, knowing Tony was trying to avoid meeting someone. “Hey, you better go especially if you are not ready to see him again just yet.”

Danno didn’t hear what Tony whispered to Steve but the SEAL looked sympathetic. He watched the agent disappear, taking the stairs down to the floor so he was definitely trying to avoid the elevator and anyone coming off it. Kono slid up next to Steve. “Do you think cuz will get it right this time?” 

Steve snorted because that was the million-dollar question and he was no prophet. What he did know was Tony deserved happiness and he would fight to see it stay that way. “Who knows?”    
  
Chin had finally returned from his lunch break. It clicked in Danny’s head. He didn’t know why this Tony wanted to avoid Chin because he was the more level headed one of the trio. 

Chin asked Danny directly. “Who knows what?”    


Danny figured he may as well be the one to break it to the guy as it was clear the other two had a history with the agent. “New NCIS guy at Pearl came to visit. Agent Tony DiNozzo. You know him?”

Chin dropped his coffee in shock. He certainly never expected to hear that name again. He’d not handled their relationship well, at all. He’d attempted to be protective at the time but he realised later, he was pushing away anyone that cared because he was ashamed of the accusation of being a dirty cop - and that had included his fiance at the time. “What? How? He’s a cop.”   
  
Kono shrugged as that bit hadn’t been explained but she was guessing their boss knew. “Nope - suited and Italian-booted. He did say that you had to beg for it but he’d be willing to listen to you.”

Chin winced because Tony was very Italian in his temperament when truly riled. He was great at hiding his emotions and had the best work masks he’d ever seen but they always fell apart around people he truly cared for. The name brought back memories of his best relationship and all the times they shared. He’d been so stupid back then. He added sadly, “He probably hates my guts.”   
  
Kon shook her head, she didn’t hold her punches even as she hugged him. “No. Despite you being an idiot he still cares. You are going to have to work for it but I think you are in the chase of your life - and you’re the prey.”

_ And Kono was right - the chase was on.  _


	2. Dirty Little Secrets

**Chapter 2: Dirty Little Secret**

Danny Williams had learned a lot about his team today. After all, he’d had no idea about Tony and it was like he was this family secret but the genie was firmly out of the Armani bottle as far as he could tell. That afternoon the office had been a minefield of half-spoken sentences and furtive looks. It had been a relief for the day to end so Danny could go to Steve’s house and get some answers.  
  
Right now, he was on Steve’s lanai taking in the evening sunset and trying to understand some of the tangled histories between Tony, Chin, Steve and Kono. He’d worked in enough precincts to know how important it was to know such unspoken secrets. He grabbed them both a beer from the fridge. The fact his beer was there let Danny know Steve expected him to drop by that night.  
  
Danny handed him the open beer and started the conversation. “So the Fed, Tony, is Chin’s ex-fiancé?”  
  
Steve nodded and knew that Danny should have the background as it wasn’t fair considering every other member had ringside seats to it. “Yeah, Tony is my oldest friend. We met when we were twelve and we ended up at RIMA together.”  
  
Danny understood that as he knew from Steve that Jack McGarrett had sent his son away when things got truly dangerous. “So he stole Chin’s heart?”  
  
Steve snorted because it had been so much more than that for the couple. They fit in a way that made other couples envious. There was more than one person on the island that spoke of the natural chemistry between the pair. The fact that they were both dangerous and capable fighters meant that bigotry was kept to a minimum in front of them. “Yeah. Tony was out here for a few years taking a sabbatical from Peoria PD. Danno, you should have seen them. They were perfect but then the claim of Chin being dirty broke them apart.”  
  
“How?” Danny didn’t get that part because if he was in a relationship he would expect support from the other half. What he saw today in the office suggested that Kono and Steve were supportive of Tony so he was guessing it wasn’t a simple answer.   
  
Steve sighed, wondering how best to explain the situation. “In a nutshell, Chin pushed Tony away so he wasn’t tarred by the accusation of being dirty like he was. It was high-handed and Tony did not appreciate the thought. Every year on the day Chin broke the engagement off ... Kono gives Chin shit for his life choices.”  
  
“They seemed close, I mean Tony and Kono. ” Danny couldn’t help but observe. He’d never seen Kono act that way unless it was the team or her family. And from what Danny could gather it was the latter for Tony.  
  
Steve snorted as it was true. He’d remembered a lot of people being upset with the amount of time Tony spent with Kono because they were jealous, or blind.  “Tony was like Kono’s cool older brother. They used to surf together and he never told her she should be girly or act any one way. He was the one to encourage the surfing and he was also the one to push her back on her feet after the accident blew her chances.”  
  
“So when they broke up?”  
  
Steve sighed because Tony had been an idiot there too. He knew it was hypocritical but he couldn’t help but hate the way his friend had martyred himself. “He told Kono to be mad but support Chin afterwards. He had me, and he could and would start again. He did it by joining the Philly PD and mob-hunting.”  
  
Danny knew the type all too well, the type to sacrifice their own happiness for others around them. It was funny that Steve was exasperated by the very same qualities he possessed himself. Danny had seen Steve’s face the day Rachel was hugging him in the hospital and he could confess it had stopped him from making a huge mistake with his ex-wife. He said nothing about it knowing he would have to be sneaky to woo Steve.  “Well, he sure shook things up.”  
  
“He has that effect on people.”  


Danny chuckled  as there were more similarities stacking up by the minute . “So do you, babe, so do you.”

They let the silence wash over them and enjoyed each other’s company as night set in.  Steve spoke softly. “How do we help them see reason?”    
  
Danny chuckled. “That’ll be up to them to figure out. What we can do is offer them opportunities to see each other with other people around them.”   
  
“They were going to be married ... they’re a little past needing a chaperone.” Steve teased him. 

Danny huffed, “So maybe their virtue isn’t the thing that needs guarding.”   
  
Steve raised a glass in salute because Danny, as per usual, managed to cut through to the heart of the matter. He trusted Danny because he loved the way his best friend wore his heart on his sleeve. His own family had been the type where you hid whatever you felt, and what he hadn’t learned with his family - the Navy had seen to finishing in his training. “So, beach day?”    
  
Danny had Grace that weekend and she always adored spending time with the 5-0 team. His daughter had them all wrapped around her little finger. “Yeah, Gracie would love to meet her new Uncle that she can bend to her whims.”

Steve grinned. “You know Tony would be amazing at teaching her to surf.”   
  
Danny groaned. “Rachel is going to have kittens. She’s supposed to be going to tennis and getting involved with  _ lady-like pursuits _ .”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Sounds English. If it helps, Tony is British on his mother’s side and has a title when he chooses to use it in the UK.”   
  
Steve didn’t get that depending on the title it could be a big deal. Danny was now even more confused but Steve wasn’t wrong about it being potentially useful to win an argument. “Title?”    
  
“He’ll answer to Lord Paddington if he’s around snobby people,” Steve replied with a smirk.

Danny clinked his beer bottle because he was guessing that Tony did have a sense of humour and he already respected the man’s investigative skills.    
  


~*~

Chin was surfing himself, hoping the waves would help exhaust him. He couldn’t settle his thoughts since that lunchtime. He’d never expected he’d get a chance to talk to Tony again. He’d been stupid and horrible in order to break up with Tony. His fiance had been too loyal for his own good and the last thing Chin had ever wanted to do was ruin Tony’s career.  When he knew his badge was going to be taken he’d started a horrific argument meaning he not only lost his badge, he lost Tony too. 

Kono was standing on the beach, not in surfing gear so it was clear  she wanted them to have a conversation . He was sure she was supposed to follow his lead and not the other way around but when it came to matters of the heart - he wasn’t too great at it.

He made his way back to shore and pushed his board into the sand.  “What do you want,  cousin ?”    
  
Kono  frowned at the tone in his voice. She  always did know  how to win an argument before it even began. You need to take the wind out of your opponent’s sails, at least in a metaphorical sense . “For you to be happy ...  Is that such a horrible thing? ”   
  
He slumped to the sand,  his tiredness finally showing through to the surface . “He’s back.”

She smiled softly  as she knew this was a good thing . “He is.”  Or at least it could be if her cousin pulled his head out of his ass. She had some hope though because he was showing how bothered he was by the shock he was openly displaying. She adored Chin but there was a reason that he and Steve got on so well - the only trouble was Steve had Danny to pull him out of his emotional shell.    
  
Chin asked her after a full minute of silence. “How did he look?”    
  
She smirked  and could have painted a very evocative image. She wasn’t blind and objectively speaking Tony was one good looking man but she couldn’t kick him when he was already on the ropes . “He wears suits real well and he wants you, cuz.”

Chin had his knees up, and rested his head against them.  There was no reason Tony should even want to come anywhere near him considering their last goodbye. “He has always been too forgiving.”   
  
She snickered  because from the stories she’d learnt over the rest of the day - something had definitely changed for Tony . “Well, that may have been back then but he has changed.”   
She didn’t want her cousin to make the same mistakes again. 

Chin  shook his head because he couldn’t imagine Tony’s character changing that much, no matter what perils he may have felt. It was another kick to the gut realising he should have been there to help him. “What makes you say that?” 

She smirked. “His arrival here was because his  boss tried to screw him over and he refused to accept it.”   
  
“Good for him. He’s accepted way too much in the past.” Chin was pleased  to hear it . Tony was an amazing man but he’d always had a blind spot to people he thought of as family. “Including my crap.”   
  
“Well you have a chance to convince him otherwise,” Kono couldn’t help but point out. “So why not let the team help you?”   


~*~    
  
Fornell was not the person he expected to ring him but Tony could respect him so he answered. “Where have you gone?”    
  
Tony chuckled because he sounded like a vexed parent. “I’m in Hawaii, Tobias.”   
  
Tobias was silent for a second as he comprehended that for a second. He couldn’t blame the man for taking a job on the islands. In fact, he’d have asked him to get a headscan if he had refused. 

“Your old team is a little shaky at the moment.”   
  
Tony sighed because in reality that didn’t surprise him. It wasn’t arrogance - it was just he understood the laws were there for a reason. Gibbs liked to close cases but it was Tony who made sure that a conviction could be gained for the crime. “Yeah, well they need someone on the team who ... maybe a lawyer might help them.”

“Are you serious?”    
  
Tony snorted. “Tobias, in all the time you’ve known Gibbs what makes you think he stops for a warrant?”    
  
Tobias groaned. “But?”   
  
Tony cut him off. “But I was on the team and had contacts with the right people to get them expedited so I made sure no evidence could get thrown out.”

Fornell wanted to bash his head against the wall. “So any tips I can use to make him see reason?”    
  
Tony snorted. “Before the explosion maybe ... right now all I got is use a red-head to deliver the information.”

Fornell snickered. “Funny - but not actually helpful.”   
  
Tony smirked, feeling lighter about a lot of things. “Well, you know that is why I am Agent in Charge of Pearl and not DC. I’ll figure out something and let you know.”

“And that is why you’re my favourite, Tony.”   
  
Tony wasn’t above being an asshole. “Okay, you go and have fun. I want to get some surf time in while the weather’s good.”   
  
Fornell closed out the call cussing at karma. Hell - he wondered if Em would mind a move to somewhere warmer. Sure DC was where you build the best career but it wasn’t where you had the best happiness. DiNozzo might be onto something with his plans. 


	3. Bumpy Waves Ahead

**Chapter 3: Bumpy Waves Ahead**

**  
** Tony looked over the sea from the lanai of his new place. He’d taken a page out of the McGarrett’s book and closed on a place with a beach. His phone disturbed the peace and, recognising NCIS Washington, he answered it. He soon regretted it.   
  
“WHY DID YOU LEAVE!”   
  
Tony sighed because seriously, he hoped Abby would have gotten out of her snit. This was ridiculous. “You know it’s against NCIS rules to abuse agency property.”   
  
“I have no idea what you mean.” She replied trying to play innocent. “Don’t change the subject, DiNozzo.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes because Abby’s little innocent me routine had stopped being effective in his second year. “Yes you do, Abby, and do you want to know the truth?”   
  
“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” She replied still in a snit.   
  
Tony chuckled but it was dark and hollow. “I was fucking miserable in DC, not a friend to be had (he wasn’t going to rat Jimmy out) and I was done playing. You know what? I thought I would try happiness for a change.” He didn’t mention the fact that he was looking to see if he could rekindle his romance with his ex-fiance.   
  
She hissed in shock because she never expected Tony to speak to her like that. “We are your family and Gibbs is back.”   
  
Tony just sighed because the sad thing was she seemed to believe what she was saying. “No, I was your verbal _ punchbag _ because I stayed and kept things together when Gibbs ran away to Mexico. All I heard was that I wasn’t Gibbs ... well, you got him and I left. So congratulations - you got what you wanted.”   
  
“It’s not right without you here. You’re Gibbs’ right-hand man.” She tried to whine at him like it would have an effect.   
  
Tony didn’t understand how someone could have such seriously blinkered vision of reality . He told himself it wasn’t his problem - he was working on his own welfare first. “Don’t call again unless it’s work-related ... I’m around my real family now.”   
  
Tony must have known some bullshit would be thrown up because one of the first things he’d unpacked was his surfboard. He picked it up and stalked down to the sea. A few waves and he’d exhaust his frustration out of himself. He had no idea that not a mile down the road - Chin was doing exactly the same thing.   


~*~

A day later, and Tony had invited Steve over to his new place. Steve had come around straight after work, wanting to catch up with his oldest friend. He was glad Tony was back on the island as it felt right. The house was quiet but Steve could see the waves so could guess where Tony would be. Next time he’d bring his own board with him as well as the waves were better here than at his house. 

Tony had just wiped out when Steve shouted. “Need to practice with Kono.”  
  
Tony grinned seeing Steve, “I’ve been land-locked, give me a week or two.” And then he paddled on his board back to the beach. Tony had clearly kept up his workout routine that Steve had helped him with after the plague scare. Steve handed him his towel, “Looking good.”   
  
Tony smirked at Steve . “ Your workout helped my lungs, and then with all the shit at work ... your workout routine helped my mental health . So I kept it up.”   
  
Steve nodded, glad to have been able to support Tony even if it was in a small way . “I can sit while you go change.”   
  
Tony smirked, he knew Steve would be around sooner rather than later to find out about why he’d come back home. He’s guessed so and as a result, he’d left a longboard in ice on his patio-table. “Sate your thirst while you wait.”

Steve did as suggested and he kept coming back to what might have made Tony leave DC. He’d thought Tony had found stability there and somewhere he could make a place to stay. It had been something that both of them had strived to find for most of their adult life. It was ironic, Steve thought, that he’d found it in the Navy and Tony in NCIS but it seemed those views may need adjusting. His musings were broken by Tony returning. 

Tony felt the need to explain because he was usually a better host than that. “That’s better. Sorry, an old acquaintance pissed me off.”  
  
Steve nodded, being familiar with the routine of using exercise to work off frustration. “You going to be okay, brah?”   
  
Tony settled back on his own chair. “I am now.”   
  
The silence settled for a few moments when Steve spoke up again. “It’s truly great you being back here. It didn’t feel right being back on the island without you.”   
  
Tony nodded, knowing what he meant. He’d been gutted to hear about Jack McGarret’s death but with Gibbs running away he’d been unable to get to the funeral. It was just another reason with him to be pissed by Gibbs’ actions. Steve hadn’t been mad with him, understanding the burden of duty. Tony had to ask the one question that mattered to him. “How did Chin take the news of my return?”   
  
Steve snorted because some things don’t change. He knew he’d surprise Tony with what happened. “You made him drop his coffee... Which I did not think possible.”   
  
Tony snickered because Chin’s caffeine habit had always been a serious habit. It had started when he was a teenager and only got worse as he got older. “I know of only one person with a worse coffee habit and he’s a Marine, and an asshole .”   
  
Steve spoke up, letting Tony know how deep Chin’s issues went. “You know Chin fought me adding him to the task force.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes because that didn’t surprise him. “Chin has always been his own worst enemy. Now distract me. Talk to me about Blondie?”   
  
Steve knew he was talking about Danny and Tony knew him well enough to know about his preferences. “He’s loud and proud, he doesn’t let me get away with anything and he’s determined to get me to work and behave like a cop. I’ll never say this out loud but it’s working. ”   
  
Tony smirked, seeing the dopey look on Steve’s face and asked knowingly. “When did he punch you?”   
  
“First day.” Steve answered him automatically. He shrugged because Tony knew his type and Danny was it when it came to men.   
  
Tony snorted because that would have hooked Steve in without even trying. “You do anything about it yet?”   
  
“Not yet.” Steve confessed but challenged Tony. “Have you?”   
  
“Touché.” Tony responded, “But I have taken the first steps and it’s up to Chin to meet me halfway. We have to be equal in this if we’re to have a hope of making it work.”   
  
Steve could see the longing in his friend’s eyes and he hoped they made it work. He raised his bottle. “I’ll drink to that.”   
  
Tony clinked his in return. “To the chase.” 

It hadn’t escaped Steve’s notice that Tony hadn’t explained his exit from the headquarters of DC but he’d get it in time. “You know, next week Danno has Gracie and we’ll be having a beach day. You up to teaching her to surf?”

Tony was excited because it was a Hawaiian tradition. “Does she have a board?”  
  
“No, and mommy and step-daddy like tennis for her.”   
  
Tony groaned. “Let me guess, she’s used the money against Danny?”   
  
“In one.”   
  
Tony smirked. He had money to burn as he’d refused to spend too much money in DC. He’d had friends in the past just because of what he could buy them, and he wasn’t a doormat. “Does she like dolphins?”   
  
Steve text Danny and got a response. _ She is a girl. YES! _

Then a second later another message appeared. _ Why? _

Steve smirked as he texted back Hawaiian_ tradition. _

~*~  


Tony’s first week at the office had gone well. They’d taken his more proactive leadership well, as they knew his reputation. Plus, Tony had challenged them with the fact he’d never had less than a 94% closing rate - and he didn’t expect that to change. 

Teyla Adams had been promoted to leading his MCRT as the man before was lazy and counting down the days to his retirement. Tony had not been impressed with his lax attitude and offered him cold-cases or forced retirement. He took cold cases when he realised the support was all with Tony. 

Tony knew he needed to build ties with these new teams and started with his MCRT. “Does anyone know where I can get a good training board for an eight-year-old girl? She’s practically my niece so I have to uphold the tradition.”  
  
“You know a lot of traditions, boss.”   
  
Tony smirked, “You’ll find out that I have ties to the Islands and in all sorts of interesting ways. I will give you this, you can’t speak in Hawaiian to confuse me.”

The team pouted. The junior agent, Tanni, spoke up, “We could with Hale.”  
  
“He was a douche and lazy. I may be mean on occasion but I am never lazy.” Tony explained knowing it was important to share his expectations early on.   
  
Tanni smirked but she was looking on her phone at something. “What about these?”   
  
Tony peered at the screen and knew he had it with the dolphin one. “That one.”   
  
She chuckled. “Cousin said he will bring it down in an hour.”   
  
Tony loved the way that everyone was connected on the island. “You’re a goddess, thank you. You will have just made a young girl’s weekend.”

~*~ 

  
Steve, Danny and Kono had all conspired against Chin for his own good. Chin had received a text from Kono on Saturday morning. _ Surfing, our favourite place. Suggestion is making it a team day + Tony? _   
  
Now that would be intriguing as Tony would be able to interact with him with witnesses around to cool any issues. Chin knew Kono wasn’t being subtle but she’d given him shit at the time about being masochistic and high-handed. He’d been steeling himself to talk to Tony since he’d known he was back on the Island. This would give them a chance to talk but not about anything important if they didn’t want to yet. 

Chin knew he couldn’t let Tony do this all his own way - after all, it was his fault it was broken in the first place. Chin could only hope that Tony still had a weakness for malasadas from his aunt, who’d made a batch for him knowingly early today. He’d brewed some of his finer beans too and prepared a flask of good coffee to steal Tony’s attention for a few minutes.   
  
It had been a good plan but as he got close to the beach, he started thinking of contingencies and had to shake himself out of his thoughts. He wasn’t the type to indulge in self-doubt but how could he make this right? Actions would be what fixed this - not words. Although Chin knew he would need a few words too he suspected.   
  
Just like old times, he found Kono and Tony out on the waves surfing as if they belonged in the water. As he got closer to the group, he could hear Danny was ranting. “So ... top rate footballer, basketballer and surfing ... he would be easy to hate.”   
  
Steve snorted. “No, you don’t because Gracie is already calling him Uncle Tony.”   
  
This was true even if Chin hadn’t been there for their interactions. The little girl had lit up like a Christmas tree at his little gift to her, a surfboard with a dolphin design. Danny had wanted to protest but Tony had explained that it was a tradition for an Uncle to gift their niece with their first board in Hawaii. Amazingly, Danny actually agreed with Steve so Chin was already surprised. 

“You’re right. Plus, I should see Rachel’s head explode this evening when I explain Tony.”  
  
Steve smirked. “Tony is right about the tradition and he tends to get reactions anywhere he chooses to go.” He couldn’t resist prodding their new arrival. “ Just like old times right, Chin?”   
  
Chin’s sunglasses were on so he could at least hide some of his emotions. This kind of wasn’t fair seeing Tony for the first time in years wearing shorts, soaking wet and looking so relaxed and toned. “Yeah.”   
  
Steve clapped him on the back. “He’ll listen so make it count.”   
  
Chin took in a deep breath. “I know, and I’m going to steal Tony for breakfast and then we’ll return, hopefully with the air cleared between us .” He couldn’t undo all the years of silence but he could make a start.   
  
The team pouted, hearing his plan to find an area of privacy but Steve understood why. “I’ll hold them off but I can’t promise for too long.”   
  
Chin just gave him a small nod of appreciation. Sure enough, the pair got out of the sea, laughing and breathless. They weren’t the only ones breathless. Chin could see the years had been kind to Tony and he was in very good appreciation.   
  
Tony planted his board down in the sand, right next to the little one for Grace and Kono’s board. “See, Danny, nothing to worry about.”   
  
Danny huffed and sassed him right back. “Kono is a champion so I am not doubting her ability.”   
  
Tony held a hand to his chest like he’d been mortally offended. “Hey, I kicked those waves.”   
  
Chin chuckled because no one had ever doubted Tony couldn’t surf. In the past, it was always whether or not the wave should be ridden . “Fearlessness was always your problem.”   
  
Tony shrugged and didn’t deny it. He wasn’t the type to revise his personal history to make it easier for himself . “The bigger the wave, the bigger the thrill. Long-time no see, Chin.”   
  
Chin was standing stock still not reaching out and touching like he wanted to and it showed the gulf between them. He would work his ass off to close it, he knew it there and then . “I know. I was thinking we could grab a quiet breakfast just the two of us. _ Talk _ .”   
  
Tony smirked and while he wanted this he wasn’t going to make it easy. Chin had hurt him a lot when he’d chosen to end their engagement . “Talking will make a change but what the hell? Why not? Fear not, team, breakfast is being delivered and we will be in shouting distance.”   
  
~*~   
  
Chin felt something settle as Tony took the lead but led them to their once favourite private part of the beach. They’d snuck out a lot to steal private time in this place. It was a small hilly dune, that when you were on top of it - you couldn’t be seen from the beach below.   
  
Tony watched as Chin opened the food and guessed from just the smell . “From Aunty?”   
  
Chin nodded. “She says you should come around. Let her know when, and she will ban my fool ass from darkening her door until you forgive me. ’   
  
Tony sucked in a breath at the almost easy admittance back into the fold. “I will.” He wanted to be polite but the long surfing session had made him hungry. “Thanks for the food.”   
  
Chin had tactically waited until Tony was eating to start talking. He could admit it now when it was just between them. “I was a fool.”   
  
Tony nearly choked hearing the words he’d longed to hear for so long. “Yes, you were.”   
  
Chin turned to face Tony and he’d slipped his sunglasses off, letting Tony see into his eyes. He wanted there to be no barrier and to let him see his feelings. “I can offer no excuse but to say that at the time it seemed logical.”   
  
Tony snorted because that was so stupid and let Chin know exactly how he felt . “You were a high-handed prick but you know what? I tried dating and no one came close to you.”   
  
Chin looked sheepish because he was glad to hear it . “Part of me is sorry you’ve not found happiness but the selfish part of me is glad that I have a chance to fix my wrongs.” He paused for a second because while he’d heard it from the others he couldn’t quite believe it. “ Are you going to let me?”   
  
Tony chuckled at the bluntness but it was one of the things he’d adored about Chin. He’d always known where he stood. The others at NCIS didn’t know that there had never been a Wendy the ex-fiance that had broken his heart and sent him from one casual encounter to another. It was all Chin.   
  
Chin shrugged unrepentant. “I’m only human.”   
  
“Yes, you are.” Tony leaned forward to kiss his cheek and it felt like a brand. “Now we’re going back to the others to see the Ohana you’ve been building. And we’ll see if we can get back to us but I’m giving you notice - you try that crap again and I _ will _ punch you in the face. ” He got up after a warning glare and started back towards the house.   
_   
_ _ Chin scrambled quickly after him and he would happily do it for the rest of his life. _


	4. Beach Days Are Best

**Chapter 4: Beach Days are the best**

“So are Uncle Chin and Uncle Tony together?” Grace asked Steve as they walked away from the group. 

Steve chuckled. “Maybe, sweetheart. I think they’re figuring it out.”  
  
She wrinkled her nose. “It’s simple. You either love someone or you don’t.”   
  
Kono giggled because Grace was one sneaky little kid. She could see that Grace was trying to hit her own father with a clue bus. “You’re right, kiddo, but Uncle Chin was really stubborn in the past and now Uncle Tony needs to work past it.”   
  
She got it. “They will. Look at them.”   
  
Kono privately agreed with the young girl. “So how’s school going?”   
  
Grace sighed. “It’s frustrating. I’m trying to convince my teacher to start a soccer team for girls but she says it’s not a _ feminine _ sport.”

Danny frowned. “What about the US female soccer team?”   
  
Grace was glad someone else saw her reasoning. “That’s what I said, and she told me tennis would be better.” 

Steve chuckled because he was guessing that Grace would now be extolling the virtues of surfing once she had a few more lessons under her belt. “What about math and science?”   
  
She had a crooked grin. “My rocket flew higher than everyone's, so thanks for that experiment, Uncle Steve.”

Danny saw the look of surprise on Steve’s face and he wanted to kiss that goofy expression off his partner’s face. “Yeah, she won first prize in the class.”

Kono had a massive smile on her face as the couple reappeared. It was obvious just from how they were walking that something had changed. As they’d left it was like there was a magnet repelling them from ever touching. It was a case of now they were walking along and so close together that they kept bumping into each other. 

~*~

The team sat down on a few blankets and enjoyed the food Tony had promised. As it was food - they all laid blankets out and the configuration was interesting - Steve, Danny and Grace all on one blanket. Kono had her own special wool-lined one for when she wanted to sleep under the stars and Tony and Chin shared a blanket. The pair were happy to talk to the team and it was obvious as the conversation flowed that they were not talking about them yet. The team didn’t push as they wanted the couple to work it out and if they needed space to do it - space they would get.   
  
Grace was more than content to distract her new Uncle by asking him loads of questions about DC and about England when she realised they had the same sort of mixed origins. Danny was glad that Grace had someone to ask the mountain of questions she had. He knew a bit but the depth of British traditions due to their history confounded Danny on occasion.   
  
“So you’re a Lord?” Grace asked, trying to clarify her understanding.   
  
Tony s miled softly, nodding his confirmation. He might have snickered but he didn’t want Grace to think he was laughing at her . “Only in the UK and it has the added advantage of making Senior mad.”   
  
Steve glowered at the mention of the man. In fact, he was going to see if there was a way to exile him from the Islands. The only thing that man was good at was losing money and destroying his son’s confidence. “If he comes near you I’m tossing him in a shark tank. I don’t care how much Danno rants.”   
  
If Danny was about to say something - it died on his lips when Chin added. “And I’ll help. That man should be banned from the islands.” 

Steve smiled because the team always seemed to be on the same wavelength even when they didn’t say it out loud. 

Grace frowned but she guessed that this man hurt Uncle Tony and that was not okay. “If he is mean to Ohana he should be.”

Danny groaned in despair. “No, no, no. My very sweet daughter now thinks it’s acceptable to throw people to the sharks. That is not right and I blame you, Steven.”  
  
Tony was touched by the team's support of him knowing it would have been very different in DC. Abby would have probably taken Senior out to dinner and then asked Tony why he was being mean to his father. He ignored Danny’s rant and chose to distract him instead. “You are very sweet, Gracie. So - you ready for your first lesson?”   
  
She nodded and eagerly followed Kono and Tony to the water’s edge. Today would not see her do much in the water but she was still happy to start. It wasn’t unfair to say that surfing was a way of life here and Grace was eager to fit in at school.   
  
~*~   
  
Steve waited until they were down by the edge of the water and out of earshot to ask Chin how it went. “So?” 

Chin huffed but it wasn’t like they could fix five years of silence in one small conversation. “We spoke and cleared the air, a little.”  
  
Danno frowned because he was an expert in tense relationships and the codes you come up with to explain it to others . “By a little, you mean not at all.”   
  
Chin just gave him a look. “We spoke and I didn’t get punched so life is good.”   
  
Danno sighed with frustration because they were officers of the peace. The go to option should not always be about violence . “Why can’t people use words instead of their fists?”   
  
“Like you did when you met Steve.” Chin had to remark.   
  
Danno went red having been caught on his hypocrisy but he valiantly tried to explain himself. “Oh come on, he was being all neanderthal Superseal.”   
  
Chin snorted and enjoyed the turnabout. “You’ll figure it out.”   
  
Steve glared but Chin stared placidly back, content in knowing he had a chance to fix things . Today was the first day in a very long time that he had hope. It was such a cliche but he could still feel the chaste kiss on his cheek and he wanted more. He chose to stare at Tony, relaxed and in his element teaching little Grace who was lapping up the words.   
  
“What’s your next plan?” Steve asked because he knew his friend too well and Chin would have to show he was making an effort .   
  
Chin had a plan because after he finished his surfing the night before he’d searched the web . “Dinner followed by a piano concert.”   
  
Steve chuckled because music was one of Tony’s biggest weaknesses. It was either that or movies but music would be better in this situation. “You better hope the piano player is good or you know how mad he will be.”   
  
Chin snorted because he wasn’t stupid. “It’s Lang-Lang so he should be happy.” 

Danny picked up on what Steve said. “He can play instruments too?”   
  
Steve snorted. “Piano and guitar ... Look on the bright side. He can show Gracie the ropes and the music lessons won’t break the bank.”   
  
Danny noticed at the way he was speaking of Tony staying around the Islands and he could see that Chin desperately hoped he was right. 

~*~

Steve had wanted to make it a full day so asked and paid their acquaintance to return with some more food. Grace grinned at the feast he’d prepared for their little Ohana. She liked Kamokona as he taught her loads of card games but it was obvious he was stressed. 

“Hey, little one. Who’s the Fed?”   
  
Kono grinned crookedly, guessing where the concern lay. She could tease him and it would have been fun but she was in too good a mood . “Don’t stress it. He’s Ohana, and he’s Chin’s.”   
  
“No shit?”   
  
Danny and Steve chuckled at the surprised look but it was clear watching them at the shoreline where this was heading. The chemistry was still there and the conversation seemed to trigger something in the couple. They were touching each other casually and it wasn’t casual - more intimate, even if it was still tentative. 

Steve was the one to shout. “Tony, Chin. Come get some food!”   
  
Danny rolled his eyes at their eager expressions. They looked more like puppies at that moment than dangerous men. He knew they would figure it out because it was clear that no matter how tangled the history - they both wanted it. 

~*~

If Danny had been unsure about Tony he adored him when he took Grace back home to her mother. It was usually full of melancholy but today was so jam-packed and full of fun and it showed on their faces. He even managed a smile for his ex-wife. “Hey, Rachel.”  
  
“Daniel.” She said on guard, not used to him being uber-polite.   
  
Grace held her board proudly under her arm. “Hey, mommy. I had such a great day at the beach. Uncle Tony is so cool, he is like me a little bit English and American. He was the one who gave me the board because it is a Hawaiian tradition. I need to go and draw him a nice card and picture to say thank you. Can I?”   
  
Rachel nodded faintly, she was frowning a little because she didn’t remember her ex-husband every mentioning a Tony. She waited until Grace had run up the stairs to start her questions. “Uncle Tony?”   
  
Danny nodded sweetly. “Yeah, he’s Steve’s adoptive brother, and Chin’s ex-fiance although that may change. He’s just relocated back to Hawaii and they seem to be rekindling something. It’s uber sweet in a weird way. ”   
  
“I see,” she said faintly.   
  
Danny chuckled because it was ironic. “Oh, believe me, they have more baggage than we do. I’ll pick Gracie up next week at the same time. It seems she wants to go surfing again with her Aunt Kono and Uncle Tony.”

Danny was starting to see where Steve and Kono might think that a beach day is the best. And, his partner knowing how he got once he said goodbye to his daughter, had messaged him. 

  
_ Get your ass over here. _   



	5. Second Time So Sweet

**Chapter 5: Second Time so Sweet**

Teyla noticed her boss’ great relief at the closing of the case that had taken nearly a week to close. “You okay, boss?”    
  
Tony nodded and looked at his watch. “Yeah. I have a date and I didn’t really want to cancel. I just needed to rearrange the pick up.”   
  
She was glad to hear he was dating - it would suggest he was sticking around. The team and the office were all in favour of their new leader. He was competent and let them get on with their job while ensuring they had what they needed to get it done. He’d stayed to help the MCRT as they’d not had a terrorist case before and he’d done quite a few. 

“Good job you have the ensuite, then.” She pointed out and it wasn’t begrudging because she’d seen him already work two overnighters in the first two weeks he’d been on the Island. 

He chuckled. “It is indeed.”   
  
Tanni looked at her team leader. “Who managed to snag him?”    
  
Teyla shrugged as she had no idea. “Whoever they are they’re a lucky person.”   
  
Tanni tilted her head. “Person?” 

Teyla smirked. “I don’t want to assume.”   
  
The two women shared a look and decided they needed to do some paperwork in order to see if they could catch a glimpse of their boss’ date. They needed to see if he was worthy as both were already protective of their leader. He was a good man but clearly had been hurt in the recent past. 

Tony looked in the mirror to critique what he was wearing. He was told their date was to be smart dress, concert level but he had no idea what type of concert. He’d checked and rock concerts usually don’t require a black-tie evening wear. He guessed something classical so he’d flicked through his suit rack and picked the tailored Armani jacket that had been an indulgence on his last holiday to Rome. He must have known something could go wrong as he took his suit with him to the office.

He didn’t think it would be a big thing.  _ Can you pick me up from Pearl? _

_ Sure thing _

Tony had a shadow of a beard but it was working with his suit. He liked this suit as the trousers moulded to his ass and the cut of the jacket highlighted it. He’d known what he wanted to happen tonight and he was more than happy to stack the deck in his favour.

“Boss, 5-0 are here.” She said it as a warning but Tony had to grin. It wasn’t work-related this time, or at least he hoped not. He took one more minute to clear his mind and settle his whirling thoughts. He was moving forward and not listening to the voices of his past.

He walked down the stairs to an amazing sight - Chin Ho Kelly in black-tie wear was always a treat. He stood in front of his date and licked his lips, it was involuntary when the other man looked so good. “You look fantastic.”   
  
Chin smiled his true smile and returned the compliment with his usual honesty. “And you still looked like you stepped off the cover of GQ.”   
  
It was one of their in-couple jokes they had, and Tony returned the favour by returning the words he would always use in response. “So we should thank the gods we are talking and ignoring everyone else.”   
  
Chin pulled him into a hug, uncaring of the people around him. He didn’t know how much he needed to hear those words until they were said. It told him that they could get back to happiness. Chin had to remark, “As much as I want to do it, I have an evening planned for you ... you deserve it.”   
  
Tony blushed slightly. “Okay, big guy, lead on.” He winked at the two members of the MCRT who were staring at the couple as they left.

~*~    
  
Tony loved movies, and one movie came to mind when he realised where they were going. The concert, the fountain, the avid watching of the music whereas the partner is watching his date. Only, this was no opera, and he was no Cher. Still, every note and ballad made him feel lighter. The player was incredibly talented and Tony’s fingers itched to get to a piano to see what he could make of the song.   
  
Chin leaned over him. “I’d love to hear you play again.”   
  
Tony shivered as he remembered those evenings from the past. Sex with a piano wasn’t nearly as sexy as Pretty Woman tried to make it - but they did always have fun. “How about this evening?”   
  
Chin didn’t suck in a breath or ask his date if he was sure. He’d realised he’d lost that right a while ago, he would trust Tony to know when he was ready. He bit his lip to stay decent in public. “I’d love a private concert.”   
  
Tony chuckled, low and sexy and Chin was suddenly bemoaning the cut of his pants. He needed to think of something very unsexy before the intermission or he would scandalise the other patrons.   
  
Tony looked down with a smug grin and teased Chin. “Wow, just words, what are you going to be like when we touch?”   
  
Chin whispered. “Explode probably, but what a way to go.”   


~*~

Tony had been right there with the rest of the audience applauding the encore. The music had wound a spell around the whole hall and it was difficult not to get swept up in the emotion of the music. It was played with such skill that you could pick up the nuances of the notes, they were so clear and vibrated around the room. 

He turned to look at Chin and thank him for this date. It was pretty special and great for a second first time but found words weren’t necessary. He took Chin’s hand and they walked from the hall, not letting the other go. 

It took hardly any time and before Chin knew it they were standing outside of Tony’s place. Chin wanted Tony to be comfortable so was willing to let Tony dictate the pace of this evening. “So do I kiss you goodnight and ask when I can see you again?”

Tony didn’t let his hand go. It was so tempting to keep his heart safe and do exactly that but it wasn’t what he wanted. It was his turn to be brave. “Oh, babe, the way I see it you owe me five years of orgasms.”

Chin crowded him against the door, hearing that confession. It was what he’d wanted to hear all night and he was more than willing to beg. His pride had caused him to get into this mess so he was communicating his desires (Kono would be so proud). “I want to kiss you senseless, take you upstairs, strip you out of that suit and do as many debauched things as I can before we fall asleep exhausted.”   
  
Tony shivered at the possibilities. “Talk is cheap, and that better be every night.”

Chin kissed the words off his lips, biting that bottom lip. “You know I always deliver.”   
  
Tony groaned as Chin slipped his tongue inside his mouth, offering a taste of what he wanted to do. He broke off the kiss to get the door open but it wasn’t as smooth as usual. The door opening was what seemed to rip off the lid on their lust. They stumbled up his stairs rather ungracefully due to Chin not being able to keep his hands off Tony. 

Tony didn’t want to stop the hot dirty kisses for long enough to walk up the stairs. They made it to his bedroom and Tony pushed Chin onto his bed. He all but tore the belt away in his need to get to skin. He’d tease and indulge in foreplay later but they’d had too much need between them to be slow tonight. 

Chin’s cock sprang free and he arched off the bed at Tony’s first touch. He’d dreamed of this for so long. He wanted to be smooth but this was all he desired and the look on Tony’s face had him begging. “More. I need your mouth on me.”   
  
No one would believe he was so talkative but Tony deserved it and so much more. 

Tony smirked at how only a light touch had affected Chin so much, although truth be told, he wasn’t doing much better. He crouched over Chin’s erection, so close that his breath would be felt and then swallow Chin down. He slowly licked his way up the whole length. Chin’s hands fisted in the sheets and Tony kept his gaze on Chin’s face. He watched as Tony did finally swallow him down and bob his head. It was too much to watch his erection disappear into that wicked grin. It was promising so much more and Chin couldn’t take it right now. Chin dragged Tony up the bed into a filthy kiss, tasting himself on Tony’s lips.

Tony wasn’t to be distracted as their tongues battled, his hands slithered down to grip Chin and he slowly stroked him, loving each shiver and moan he pulled from the quiet man. He broke the kiss when his lungs objected. He kept up his sensual assault on Chin’s upper body, kissing down his jaw, biting his pulse and kissed even lower. 

Chin managed to gasp out what he wanted. “Want in you.”   


Tony groaned at the thought and liked the plan, he was still hovering over Chin but smiled widely and grabbed the lube from his side table. He kept himself in Chin’s lap and bent backwards to prepare himself. “Stay still, I got this.”

“I won’t last.”   
  
Chin was too keyed up as it was just from their foreplay and now Tony was slicking himself ready for his cock. 

Tony didn’t take his confession. “Now that would be disappointing.” It was the hottest thing he’d seen in a long time as Tony kept up his questing fingers even as he teased Chin. 

Tony had ripped open the condom stroking more lube on to Chin to help himself. He was hovering over the tip of Chin’s dick, he knew he was teasing himself. It had been a while since he’d let a man inside him. He dropped himself slowly down, savouring the feeling of Chin opening him up as he let gravity do its job. Chin kept himself still and Tony gave him a wicked grin. They were both of the same mind - wanting to savour and remember the first time after so long. 

He didn’t rush as, while he liked a little pain, he wanted to be able to walk tomorrow. He kept up small undulating motions that let him slip further down a little at a time. He felt so full when he settled on Chin’s lap. He stayed still to build the tension and get used to the sensation of being penetrated.

When he felt it turn solely to pleasure he sucked Chin’s lip. “Love this feeling.”

Chin thrust up. “It’s good from this side too.”   
  
Tony groaned and started to rock into the gentle thrusts once more. He felt like he could explode and needed something more. He groaned into the next thrust. “More - I’m not breakable.”   
  
It was one of the things that Chin adored about Tony, he was so hedonistic in taking what pleasure he wanted. Chin wanted Tony to feel as much joy and pleasure as was physically possible so he bowed to his whims.

Tony felt free and wild, he wanted Chin to feel the same. He tightened his inner muscles and felt Chin thrust harder in retaliation.    
  
“You want it like that?” Chin demanded to know. 

“Yes ... just like ... that.” Tony was finding words too hard to get out as Chin was tagging his prostate so hard he could see  _ stars and planets _ . Tony may have whimpered when Chin touched his erection but he’d deny it. 

“Want to come.”    
  
Chin groaned and ground into his ass. “Do it, cum for me.”   
  
They fell over the edge together, Tony collapsing onto Chin as they came down off their high. They stayed connected for as long as they could before Chin gently pulled out to throw off the condom. He padded to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up. 

Tony let him clean them up and pulled him back into a tangled heap on the bed. Chin was fast heading into a contented sleep when he heard. “We’ve still got it.”

_ He really hoped so _

~*~   
  
The next morning, Kono was waiting for her surfing partner. It was one of the things she loved about Tony being back as he was one of the few who could keep up with him. “So how’s operation: Chase Cousin.”   
  
Tony looked sheepish. You know what? It’s been twisted around but I am okay with that. He took me to a classical concert yesterday, we talked and then I let him come home.”   
  
Kono was bouncing. “Oh, so we’ve progressed to sleepovers.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Yes, you brat, we have. It’s good and I don’t want to jinx it.”   


_ It was a good plan but then Wo-Fat had to rear his head - and snatch several people that Steve and Tony cared for ...  _


	6. Waving Through a Window

**Chapter 6: Waving Through a Window**

Steve was looking out of his window, trying to imagine a situation that would cause this to occur. They’d certainly had some crazy cases but none like this and he was drawing a blank. He’d had some wild breaks during his time in the SEALs but nothing that had ever led to this. “Why are five marines tied together on our lawn?”    
  
Kono shrugged, handing her boss a coffee before adding with an impish smile. “Don’t know but they are standing to attention!”   
  
Danny groaned, and not even the coffee was enough to distract him from the terrible pun. He had another issue that was bothering him “How did they end up naked is the more important question? I could have had Gracie with me.”   
  
Steve was feeling bemused, to be honest, but this was an NCIS case. This is one he definitely would have no problem sharing jurisdiction on even if Tony hadn’t taken over. “You know, I think we should call Pearl ... Ask Tony who should come and collect their errant marines?”

Chin had his mobile in his hands and phoned his lover. He greeted him with a simple question, “Have you lost some Marines around the base?”    
  
Tony groaned because the timing was just too precise to be coincidental. “I have a report of five who failed to report back from their liberty and one angry marine major. Why?”

Chin decided that sometimes a picture did say a thousand words and sent him a picture. Tony had to snicker because this was going to make the news so the marine PR team would have their work cut out. “Jesus Christ, I’ll be over in less than thirty. Is Steve intending to leave them where they are?”    
  
Steve looked torn because he wanted to, in all honesty, but knew he couldn’t. They may have screwed up but they still represented the United States Marine Corp and deserved to tell their side of the story. “We’ll leave them in interrogation. We’ll get a couple of uniforms to haul them up and throw a blanket on them.” 

**~*~**

Tony looked at the MCRT team in the office, and knew exactly who he wanted to take. “Teyla, fancy taking a trip with me to the Governor’s office? 5-O appear to have stumbled over our missing marines.”   
  
“What did they do?”

Tony explained it, deadpan, as sometimes you just had to do it that way. “You know Commander McGarrett is most put out over the fact he’s currently looking out of the window and all he can see is our unconscious naked marines.”

“Naked?” She queried.   
  
“Yep,” Tony replied. “We need to figure out if this is a case of light-weight marines or something that’ll need your whole team.”   
  
She didn’t get it though. “Since when do 5-0 share cases?” She knew their boss was dating one of the taskforce but she didn’t see that as being enough to get shared cases.   
  
Tony smirked but played it professionally. After all, he couldn’t give away all his secrets in one go. “I respect Commander McGarrett a great deal but he knows when we should be called in and will be doing so from now on.”

What he couldn’t say was Steve hated the previous Agent-in-Charge and didn’t trust him to find a fish in a barrel. Still, the other part was as much as he adored Steve he wouldn’t be afraid to have an argument over the law with him if it was necessary.

~*~

Tony walked through the doors of the 5-0 and took in their place of work which, apart from on that first day, he’d not been back to as he’d been so busy. He saw Steve standing in the centre of the room by the console and grinned. “Nice digs.”   
  
Steve smirked but took the compliment. “Your marines are this way, Tony.”   
  
Teyla’s head whipped around at the familiarity but she wisely stayed quiet. She was hoping she could gain more gossip that way. Tony just smirked at his agent and walked through the corridors. “Is it bad that I hope they are light-weight marines?”    
  
Steve chuckled because he’d love to give Tony that news but alas that wasn’t going to be the case. “I’d love to tell you exactly that but they’re all testing positive for sodium pentothal.”   
  
Tony groaned because that was just perfect and he started to issue orders. “Teyla, call your whole team. This is going to be messy.”

“And find out what our damn marines were doing to get drugged!”

Steve nodded in agreement. “Share the jurisdiction?”   
  
Tony agreed as they had better toys. “Sure. I’ll go and clear it with Director Shepard. Where can I make a conference call?” 

~*~

Director Sheppard was on the screen. “Agent DiNozzo?”    
  
Tony nodded. “Madam Director, we have a case breaking. Five marines were found naked on the governor's lawn.”   
  
“That is a misdemeanour case.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes because he wouldn’t have asked for immediate contact if it was that simple. “I’d have loved for it to be that simple. They’ve all been dosed with truth serum.”   
  
“What are they working on?”    
  
Tony shrugged. “At this moment, it’s unclear. I’m suggesting that we share jurisdiction with the governor’s taskforce to expedite the investigation. We need to know how big a threat this is and quickly.” 

“Commander McGarrett is well-known for being difficult.”   
  
Tony smirked. “In the past, yes, but he is a close friend of mine and respects my work. I can’t ignore the fact they were dumped on his lawn as well as his own naval links.”   
  
She understood the reasoning then and why the call was being made. “Go ahead, find out what the breach is about.”   
  
“Will do, Madam Director. I’ll keep you in the loop.”

He walked back to where the main conference and brain-storming was taking place with the 5-0 team. He knew that Teyla had headed back to the office to do preliminary work and grab her whole team. 

“So the Director gave me permission for a play date with you guys but she wants updates.”

Kono huffed but answered. “Your boys were all working on something secretive as their files are top-secret.”   
  
Tony looked vexed. “Who is on the Island that has a beef against the marines, or could use any of their hardware for their own needs?”    
  
Steve looked at Danny. “Can you cross-reference and reach out to the PD?” 

Danny snorted. “I keep telling you that you need to play nicely so you can get things when you ask.”   
  
Steve had a wholesome smile. “That’s why I have you, buddy.” 

Tony had to smile at how easy going Steve was around Williams. Once they figured out the whole naked marine thing - he might have to give them a nudge. He and Chin were going steady and he wanted everyone to be as happy if they could be. Their job was crappy and hard, and it was a little easier if you had someone to share the burden with.

~*~   
  


The two teams had joined together and split the leads to follow between them. Danny was frustrated by what they already had. “So a whole team was listed as classified, captured and dumped on the governor’s lawn high as kites on truth serum. The dose is so high that they can’t remember what they said ... or that might have been the drug mix. Oh, and we can’t find out they’re working on as they signed an NDA so tight they could be in Leavenworth for uttering a word.”

Kono nodded. “Yep, and we can’t read these files.”   
  
Chin spoke up and staying professional. “Agent DiNozzo may have the clearance.”   
  
“He has clearance our super-seal doesn’t?” Danny asked, intrigued by the very notion it was possible. He was well aware that Steve had a stupidly high clearance.    
  
Steve rolled his eyes but did explain what Chin was referring to. “I have top clearance for the Navy - Tony’s tends to be blanket-wide.”   
  
“That isn’t normal, is it?” Williams asked astutely. “And what do you mean blanket-wide?”

Teyla snorted at the observation. “Nope. He’s a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma is our new boss.”

The youngest officer started laughing. “You have no idea.”

Danny wasn’t the type to be deterred. “Blanket-wide?”    
  
Tony was the one to say it. “I’ve done stints in pretty much every major agency and as such have signed so many NDA’s that my arm is super strong and my clearance is super high. To cover our backs, I’ve reached out to JAG and an officer is coming to ensure that you all sign NDA’s that whatever you learn as a result of the investigation you won’t reveal, etc.” 

Steve needed the whole to understand just how important the secrecy would be guarded. “If you do reveal contents it will mean a federal prison stay. If you feel like you can’t sign it then recuse yourself from the case. No harm, right?”   
  
Tony nodded. “Yeah. This is potentially big and we need our A-game.” 

Teyla was the one to point out the file on the screen. “So as we will all sign the form, fancy letting us see what is down the rabbit hole?” 

“You’re in luck but I am no white rabbit and I don’t think any of you want to play Alice.” He walked over to the terminal and used his own password authentication.

The team knew their boss had secrets but knew he was a good one. This meant he wasn’t just good - he was excellent. There were not many agents in all the agencies that had the type of codes that could read anything they needed to solve a case.

Danny scanned the pages and groaned. “Weapons.”   
  
Tony nodded. “Weapons.” So his earlier gut instinct had been on the money. “So who on the Island would be interested in US Armed Forces?”   
  
Kono started. “The gangs.”   
  
Chin nodded in agreement. “The Yakuza would agree.”   
  
Steve, though, knew who it would be and leaving them on his lawn made sense. “Let’s try Wo-Fat. It would just be his style and throwing them on our lawn would be an excellent way to try and mock me as well.”

Tony looked at his team. “You heard the man, find me Wo-Fat.”

Steve grinned as it would be perfect to leave Wo-Fat to Tony and his team. “Let’s find those weapons.”   
  
Danny didn’t just like Tony in that moment, he loved him. There was no way Steve would have willingly let anyone chase Wo-Fat other than Tony. They would get somewhere and no desire for vengeance would be colouring the chase. He didn’t doubt Steve’s professionalism but this was personal for Steve and he was only human. “Let’s. Before they get off the Island.”


	7. Inter-Agency Cooperation

**Chapter 7: Inter-Agency Cooperation**

  
  


Wo Fat was an interesting individual. Tony read through all the information that was compiled on the guy and had to wonder at his fixation on Steve. Steve had not come across him professionally, so why? This level of high fixation usually meant family feuds were part of the reason. 

He groaned. “So we know the name, we know he is around...”   
  
Teyla pitched in. “We have him entering the island thanks to a boat.”   
  
Tony thought that would be a good bet. “So the team were experimental weapon designers - what was exciting enough that he would risk nabbing them?”

Tanni pointed out. “We know he took them somewhere, there are some great shady warehouses around the docking bay he entered. We’ve searched them and found that location.”   
  
“Name for the warehouse?”   
  
She looked unamused. “Bruce Lee. Just like the name he landed on the Island.”   
  
Tony had to shake his head. The port authorities needed to do some serious CPD on how to spot fake names. “Okay, so where are you at on hideouts?”   
  
The team were amused at the way he trusted them so implicitly. “Running all aliases out and Tanaka is looking at possible variant ID’s and is doing something to his database search in case he is good enough in his tradecraft to try and alter his facial features.”   
  
“Do we know if he took anything?”    
  
Tony answered with what they had. “Well, all we know is that the plans that the team were transporting have been taken.”   
  
“So this Wo-Fat thinks Star Wars is real?”   
  
Tony shrugged. “They are making attempts at laser-based weapons.”   
  
“Who would have thought Sci-Fi would be real and failed plans would sell for a million dollars?”

Tanni snorted at Tanaka and shared her own cynicism. “You know geeks will be geeks plus there is all human arrogance that you can fix what is wrong but easier to do with something tangible.”   
  
“It must be really close to perfect if you are willing to pay a million for the plans.”   
  
Tony had a brainwave. “And who exactly is the buyer? Is he or she a known element and who have they got on their books to actually complete the weapon plans?”   
  
The team jumped into action as they’d been focussing on the man and what was known about where he might be going. Tanni showed initiative. “I will reach out to 5-0 and see if they’ve made any headway as they were taking the weapons.”   
  


~*~   
  


Tony hated being the man in charge because as much as he wanted to devote all his time to that case, his job was to oversee this office and also oversee a few other projects that the Director had asked him to take the lead on. It was with the view of aspiring to Assistant Director within the year. 

He didn’t care about that right now, though, as all he could think was there was a psycho running around the Island with almost working plans for laser weapons. 

Teyla knocked on his door. “We got him, boss.”   
  
“Where?”    
  
“You know your question paid off. He’s hiding out at the weapon designer’s mansion.”   
  
Tony looked up from his paperwork. “Are you serious?”    
  
“Yeah, he seems to think he’s way cleverer than he actually is.”   
  
Tony chuckled because that does seem to be the way. It was that, or his vendetta had clouded his judgement. “Intel on this compound?” 

She grinned, “Minimal rotating guard, and they are for hire but not ex-services.”   
  
Tony would like to say he was comforted but he wasn’t. “This is not good. If you’re a weapons expert and you don’t need security - it’s because you’ve already done the securing.”   
  
~*~   
  
Steve agreed with Tony’s outlook and both teams were together at Pearl looking at the best schematics of the compound. It was true that 5-0 had a lot of cool toys but Tony won out when it came to accessing satellite imagery.

The plan they had was good. “Who’s playing sniper?”    
  
Tony groaned. “Get the armoury to release for me a Remington M401A and if he gives you any shit just say Gibbs taught me how to use it.”   
  
“That would be Tony, he has a decent aim.” Steve said teasing his oldest friend.    
  
Tony rolled his eyes because he had better than decent aim. “On the ground, listen to McGarrett. He has the tactical experience and I’ll keep you apprised of everything I can see from here.” He pointed on the map at where he was going to make his nest. 

Kono stood back for a second. “Can I ask a professional question?”    
  
Tony nodded. “Anytime.”   
  
“Why there,” and she pointed to a spot closer, “and not there?”    
  
Tony understood why she was asking and he was pleased. She was willing to listen and improve her understanding. “Put yourself in their shoes - where do you expect the sniper to be?” 

She got it. “That is a fair distance.”   
  
Tony nodded because there was no point in denying it. “Truth, I would be worried about it if it was another 250 yards.”   
  
Her eyes widened. “So bossman was underplaying your skill?”    
  
Tony had a mischievous grin. “All the better to underestimate me, my dear.”   
  
Kono hit his arm at the teasing. “Thanks.”   
  
“Anytime. I mean it.” Tony was glad that he was refreshing these relationships and not just his romantic one with Chin. Kono was like his little sister and it was a reminder of how it should be, not what Abby tried to twist it into at the end.    
  
The time for chatting was done, the two teams had managed to track down the plans and Wo-Fat and were now aiming to catch him in the act. It would make it easier to take him alive. 

~*~

The breach had been textbook. The scientist was for hire and not been held captive but had got down on the ground rather than risk being shot. 

Danny, Steve and Chin were in one wave heading in one direction and the MCRT split the other way to cover both sides of the property.   
  
Tony hissed in their ears. “Bastard has shields. He’s on the ground floor by the pool.”   
  
Teyla looked at the table. “Boss, all the plans appear to be on the table.”   
  
Tony sent up a silent prayer as this wasn’t the type of thing you wanted to get onto the black market. “Good, go and back the 5-0 up.”   
  
The situation was getting tense. Wo-Fat was a clever bastard. “I have no shot.” Tony informed Steve and you could hear the regret in his voice. 

Wo-Fat was smug. “The cages are rigged to explode. I have the code ... I will release it once I am free of the compound.”   
  
“What’s the guarantee you won’t do it anyway?” Danny asked. 

Wo-Fat smirked. “Little poppet here has the same collar.”

Steve took a deep breath and the civilian lives were the priority hear much as he wanted to put Wo-Fat in the ground. “We’re going to follow you and if you put a foot out of line, you will get a bullet.”

Wo-Fat just gave him an icy grin. “If you say so.”

Steve agreed with Tony. “He’ll blow it anyway.”   
  
Danny was tilting his head to the side. He was goading Wo-Fat but using it as an opportunity to talk over the radio. “You get one shot so why take the plans?”    
  
Tony chuckled on the radio. “He’s right. I can get the device but, Steve, I won’t have a second shot. He’s too slippery.”   


“Why not? It’s low risk or so he thought. He’ll be back, won’t you?” Steve sneered. 

“You know nothing about what your family has cost me.” 

Steve didn’t get it because he and his father had never run across Wo-Fat in their professional lives, and Mary had nothing to do with law enforcement. They were at the gates and Steve could see the chopper he had ready to use as an evac. The bastard was thorough - they couldn’t risk taking down the chopper as it was in such a populated area - the debris would take out anything under it. “I don’t even know you, buddy, and I don’t like the way you make friends.”   
  
The captive was so scared and Steve was looking at her. “Hey, you will be okay. He is just using you to make sure I won’t shoot him.”   
  
She looked scared witless and Steve didn’t blame her. It wasn’t what she was trained for like any of them.    


Tony took the device out as he couldn’t risk a head or heart shot if it was a pressure trigger. It shattered and the sound of the cages disconnecting could be heard through the headset. It was the right call even if it let that bastard escape. 

Steve was right - they would get him.    
  


~*~

Governor Denning had read the report and he didn’t get it. He’d read the three reports carefully and he was sure he was missing something. It was too by the book and that usually meant McGarrett had done something extra crazy. 

He asked Detective Williams to see him to ascertain if this was the case. He’d tried an observer and realised that it wouldn’t work and Detective Williams wasn’t shy in sharing his opinion of Commander McGarrett’s tactics. “Is this report true?”    
  
Williams smirked at him, knowing what the issue was and this was golden. Steve had actually behaved, for once, and now people thought it was weird. He played it innocent though and asked with a straight face, “What surprises you, Sir?”    
  
Denning snorted. “You shared a case?”   
  
Williams snickered. “I wouldn’t get too excited, Sir. It helps that the head of the NCIS office is a highly competent agent who knows how to work with McGarrett to get the job done.”   
  
“There was no explosion?”    
  
Williams shook his head. “No, shockingly there wasn’t a single one. I was pleased, as it meant the press didn’t impede the investigation.”   
  
Denning sat back as he comprehended that fact. “Huh. Who is this agent again?”

“Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He’s the Agent in Charge at Pearl NCIS.”

Denning hummed. “So good?”    
  
Danny nodded. “He’d built up quite a reputation as a detective before he switched to NCIS. We didn’t manage to catch the suspect but we did retrieve the plans he’d coerced from the soldiers.”

“And how are the marines?” He asked as he was concerned for their welfare. These soldiers sacrifice so much for their country. 

Danny had to smile at the personal touch - it was why he was so liked for a politician. “They’re receiving the best treatment to get back on their feet as soon as possible. They apparently have new ideas on weapons to get this Wo-Fat, Sir. They appreciate the challenge, according to their CO.”   
  
“Have we discovered why this Wo-Fat has fixated on the Commander?”   
  
Danny shrugged. “It’s unsure. We believe it’s a family feud issue although it won’t have escaped his notice that Agent DiNozzo was instrumental in thwarting his plans today.”   
  
Denning nodded. “Well, monitor the situation and let me know if you need anything.”

~*~

Tony was in his own version of an MTAC listening intently and holding back a smirk. He’d only been here a month and already his MCRT was on the up. “The governor was pleased with our shared case and has offered any support needed to apprehend this Wo-Fat.”

Sheppard nodded in understanding as it could be useful in the future. She wasn’t the type to throw away such offers with careless words. “I will be sure to thank him, and Wo-Fat is now on our big fish wall so he will find it harder to operate with the military.”

Perfect, Tony thought viciously because he knew the guy’s type. You dry up his avenues to make money and then they tend to do something stupid as a result. “He won’t like having been beaten so I’m sure he’ll do something stupid to catch our attention.”   
  
She figured, considering his good work, he deserved a heads up and warning. “Talking about attention, I would avoid accepting any DC calls as the solve figures have just been published for the last month.”   
  
Tony wanted to fist-pump but restrained himself to a slight smile as he asked. “How did we do?”   
  
“An office agency record of ninety-seven point five percent.” Shepard informed him with a smile. One of the reasons she’d made the offer was their solve rate was languishing in the low eighties before he took over. 

Tony stood rock still. He knew that when he’d been part of the DC MCRT they’d had a record always in the ninety-six percent range. “And Agent Gibbs’ team?”   
  
Jenny snorted and her face showed her annoyance. “They managed eighty-four percent this month.”

Tony wanted to laugh as this was a valediction of a different kind. He loved the fact he’d taken the agency record but it concerned him that perhaps victims would begin to suffer. “Have you managed to find an SFA yet?”   
  
Shepard shook her head. “No.”   
  
Tony bit his lip but, considering how happy he was right now, he figured he could at least offer a suggestion. “Try and tempt Cassie Yates ... she has the temperament to put all of them in their place.”   
  
Shepard nodded her head. She’d been thinking of who she could use as a replacement. In her mind, Tony’s promotion had been well deserved but left her with problems on the home front. “I will consider it. Thank you, Agent DiNozzo.”   
  
“Thank you, Madam Director.”   
  
And he had a lot to be grateful for so right now they should celebrate. He sent a text.  _ Team(s) night out. _

Steve must have had his phone in his hand.  _ Hell yeah.  _

  
  



	8. Team Night

**Chapter 8: Team Night**

Tony was making his way to the bar that Chin had texted him about. He had no issue spending some time with the whole team or  the MCRT . He already knew  the 5-0 team and it was time for him to socialise with the MCRT. He needed to learn a bit about them so he could build the right working relationships with them. He needed them to see enough about him for them to trust they can come up and ask questions much like Kono the other day. 

He wasn’t sure where they were on the beach bar  as there were so many hidden booths on the raised deck  \- but he could hear Danny. Tony waltzed up  and grinned, having already felt the adrenaline of the case wash over him. This was now the time to relax with the people he cared about . “Fancy meeting you all here.”   


Chin slid over so Tony could sit next to him. “Glad you’re here.”  Tony sunk into the arm that casually slung itself around his shoulders. It was nice to know he could relax in the company of others without being judged for every little thing he did.    
  
Tony smirked. “Well,  my team are now thoroughly confused about how I know you all so well .”   
  
Steve snickered  because he and Tony had been confusing people since they were fifteen . “Adams has got a good head on her shoulders.”   
  
Danny rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that because she wanted to throw a grenade at Wo-Fat.”   
  
“It would have blown him up, potentially.” Steve felt the need to defend her. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, but the collateral damage would have been two passenger planes full of people. That would not have been good press for any of us and you know it.”   
  
Danny was astounded. “You got him to see reason.”   
  
“It’s not that difficult.”   
  
Danny just looked at Tony as if he had two heads. “I have been trying for nearly two years.”   


Tony grinned. “Well, he has been a friend for over twenty years so guess you will have to stick around for that long.”   
  
It earned him a kick under the table to which Chin responded with a pointed. “Ow.”   
  
Steve looked sheepish as Tony had been his target. Kono started giggling at the blush on her bosses face as she didn’t even know he had it in him to blush.

Danny got the feeling there was a joke here that he wasn’t in on. He’d get it out of them as the night went on. He was glad to see that Tony and Chin looked comfortable with each other - it was clear that they were well on their way to reconciliation. 

Tony saw his MCRT turn up. “Hey kiddies, we’re over here.”

Teyla, Tanni and Tanaka were here and looked like they could sell tourism brochures. “Do NCIS pick on a standard of could you go undercover as a model?” Danny asked genuinely curious. 

Tony shrugged because it was not their fault they looked good. “I’ve gone undercover as a model before, and you know what they have no shame.” He shuddered just thinking about those two weeks undercover. He’d learnt things about himself that week that he’d never believed. It had taught him a lot about masks of confidence. 

Teyla smirked. “Please don’t make me model, boss. I have an urge to punch assholes in the face when they say something stupid.”   
  
Tony snorted and said his honest response and probably not what he should say as the leader of the MCRT. “Just make sure you have cause to do it first?”    
  
“Does being a misogynistic asshole count?”    
  
Kono and Tanni answered together. “No. We checked.”   
  
The two junior agents looked at each other and grinned, high fiving each other. Tony sensed that if they had many more team ups they were going to become fast if deadly friends.    
  
The teams smirked and started to talk between them. Danny was fond of the fact they had another Detective in their group and he was asking questions that were obviously designed to wind up Steve. 

Tony soaked it all in. He was revelling in the peace and the fact they had all escaped Wo-Fat alive and in one piece. He could handle any other type of disappointment. They’d get Wo-Fat because part of him knew it would be a case of Wo-Fat would come at them again. He wouldn’t be able to handle the failure and would seek to erase the failure by killing them. 

“You okay?”    
  
Tony shivered at the question, it was sneaky of Chin. “Yeah, I am. I can be happy here and that is everything.”

Chin looked at him forgetting the two teams that might be watching their every move. “Yeah?”    
  
Tony knew he could hold on hard to the past, and keep their relationship glacially slow to protect his heart. He could, and he knew Chin would accept it without a word said. He would hold in everything. “Let’s get out of here.”   
  
“What about the teams?”   
  
Tony smirked, looking into Chin’s eyes with a mischievous grin. “They can find their own entertainment. I am not into having people watch.”

Chin choked on his drink. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s get out of here.”

“Where are you going?” Kono asked with a knowing grin.

Tony decided boldness would get them away the quickest. “We’re getting out of here for a private celebration. Try not to take over the world with Tanni before tomorrow.”   
  
Kono snickered. “No promises.”   
  
~*~

Chin and Tony chose to walk back along the beach. It was what they always did when they wanted to have a deep conversation. 

“You seem lighter.” Chin observed. 

Tony snorted. “Is that your way of saying I am high strung?”   
  
Chin just quirked an eyebrow. “I work with Danny.”   
  
Tony chuckled because he could see that point. “I figured out that I could hold on to the past and let it hamper what I want or let it go.”   
  
“And what do you want?”    
  
Tony looked at Chin. “You, and to be happy regardless of others' expectations.”   


Chin froze for a second. “I’m not sure I can forgive what I said but I can move forward because I love you still, and never stopped.”

Tony squeezed his hand. “We have to leave the past where it is. We can’t ignore it but we can move forward.”   


Chin just rested his head against Tony’s. “I can do that and if I get stupid, tell me.”   
  
Tony snorted. “Nah, I’ll just kick your ass until you see sense.”   
  
Chin smirked. “Oh yeah, I remember our spars.”   
  
Tony snorted. “I have learned a few new tricks, you know.”   
  
“I can’t wait to see them.”

~*~   
  
Chin woke up in Tony’s bed, smiling. Yesterday evening had been perfect in so many ways. Tony himself woke up with a lazy smile. “Hey, good looking. Pancakes?”   
  
“I could eat.”    
  
Tony rolled them over. “Let’s work up an appetite.”   


His lover really did have excellent planning skills. “Yeah.” He kissed the smirk off his lover’s lips. “Great plan.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
The early morning languid grinding of their hips and gentle climaxes led to a shower together. They got clean eventually and made breakfast, sharing out the duties between them. It was so achingly domestic that Tony couldn’t help the massive dorky grin on his face. 

“You know, I could get used to team nights like that.” Tony confessed as he dived into his pancakes. 

Chin smiled. “So could I.”   
  
“So let’s do them at least once a month.” Tony suggested, knowing that if he gave the suggestion to Kono it would happen. 

“At least?” Chin queried. 

“Well, if we have joint cases like yesterday ... I reserve the right to call an extra celebration.”   


_ Chin liked the sound of that as he’d been glum for too long himself. It may have been self-inflicted but he would work on it.  _


	9. Tidal Wave Incoming

**Chapter 9: Tidal Wave Incoming**

Steve woke up feeling good pretty about the day ahead. After all, why shouldn’t he feel good? Mary was happy on the mainland, the team were going from strength to strength and Tony was about to meet him for a morning swim.  It really did feel like he had his adoptive brother back and it had been just three months and  _ All was good.  _ Now if he could just tell Danny how he felt then it wouldn’t just be good - it would be perfect.

Tony called out a greeting as he unlocked the door and stepped through into the living room. Steve had said he was family and had given him a key with the instructions to always let himself straight in but Tony didn't feel right just wandering in without announcing himself. What if he was 'entertaining' someone? That could get awkward. Still, he had a grin on his face as he saw his chosen brother. “Hey, brah.” 

Steve grinned right back. “Ready for a swim?”   
  
Tony nodded because oh boy was he ready. “Oh yeah. Brad is very happy with my move to Hawaii, apparently.”

It was the truth as he’d had a set of tests done on the Island and Brad had reviewed the results before giving his expert opinion that he should never move from Hawaii and his lungs would thank him.    
  
Steve chuckled at his enthusiasm. “No better place in my opinion.”   
  
Tony was relaxed now in a way he hadn’t been for a long time. His job was going well, and even better his relationship with Chin had progressed to the point where they were splitting time between places but were together whenever possible. “Oh, I agree.”   
  
The swim was carefree and perfect. The sea was a great leveller. As you cut through the water it would let you empty your mind. You could get rid of every angsty thought, every bit of anger. Tony could admit that the Washington MCRT had disappeared into the waves  within his first month . As a bonus, his lung function was improving and his arms and legs had nice muscle definition. He knew Chin appreciated it, the way he kept stroking his arms in bed.    
  
The only trouble was they had to finish the swim to get to their day jobs.  The pair made it back to Steve’s kitchen ready to enjoy some coffee and breakfast before heading to their respective places of work. Tony had just taken his first sip of coffee when Steve’s police scanner blared out. “ O _ fficer down _ .”

The address was one they both recognised and all thoughts of caffeine disappeared as they both raced out of the door heading to Kono’s place. Steve drove and Tony was calling into NCIS to tell his deputy that he would be late. He then put a call into Danny,  using the bluetooth function in the car. The news got worse though as  Danny was ranting as well. This wasn’t good. He could barely piece together the words. 

“Steve - they took her.”   
  
Steve knew of only one her who would now evoke such emotion in his friend. “Danno, do they have Grace?”   
  
“Yes, but they took Rach' as well. Why?”    


Steve and Tony knew this was connected and it was a case of who of them was this targeting - or the team as a whole. Tony was the one to say it. “Danny, we know they’ve taken Grace and Rachel and we will get them back but they’ve also shot Kono and Chin hasn’t checked in.”   
  
“Who have we pissed off this badly?” Danny asked.   
  
Steve’s mind was racing. “I don’t know but head to Kono’s. We need to stop playing defence with these bastards.”   
  
Steve frowned, thinking through a list of enemies he was aware of that would have the balls and the backing to pull off a kidnapping and shooting a cop. “The only one I know would be Victor Hesse but he crawled into a hole after he took a plunge off the ship.”   
  
Tony nodded but figured there was another approach they could take. “Look, Danny, I’m going to call you back. I need to make some other calls.”   
  
Tony waited until the phone clicked off, knowing Danny would be annoyed with him. It would be worth it though if he could get a name. Or at least rule out a few names - either would work for him right now. “This is Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I need a direct line to intelligence. Now.”   
  
He didn’t have to wait long. As an agent in charge of an office it was understood that he wouldn’t be making a request lightly. The minute he got through to an analyst he relayed the information. “We have a major threat to the Island and someone has attacked Commander McGarrett’s closest associates. I need to know if Victor Hesse has surfaced and any if other big targets have come to Hawaii.”   
  
Tony heard a snick on the line that let him know the call was being transferred. To Tony’s relief, it was Jenny. 

“Tony, talk to me.”   
  
He took a deep breath. “Someone has attacked the 5-0 taskforce in a big way. We can offer aid here. The chances are it’s a scumbag from Steve’s Naval Intelligence days.”   
  
Jenny knew how important McGarrett was to Tony and the Navy link meant they could participate in the investigation. “You have full authorisation and I would love for you to catch me a big fish.”   
  
Tony snorted but he couldn’t deny the sentiment. “Well, I am about to go hunting.”   
  
He signed off the call just as they made it to Kono’s apartment. She was being treated at the scene for a nasty wound to her stomach. She was scowling and not being cooperative. Steve raced over to her. “Hey, Kono, you are no good to me with a hole in your side. Let them fix you up.”   
  
She looked annoyed. “I know those bastards shot me in the back but they tased and snatched Chin. They have Cuz. I wouldn’t them take me to the hospital ‘til I could report to you. They looked Japanese, boss.”

Tony was surprised. “No face masks?”

Kono managed a weak grin as she shrugged and then grimaced as it caused a bolt of pain to shoot up her side. “They did but I pulled it down. Seemed only fair after he shot me.”

Steve put her hand in his. “Hey, look at me. They’ve snatched Grace and Rachel too. We’ll get them back.  We’ll finish what you started. ”   
  
It was that promise that seemed to be the magic one and she relaxed enough to be taken away.  Although she wasn’t shy in letting the EMT’s know she didn’t want to be fussed over.  Steve turned back to his brother  and he recognised the dark look on Tony’s face. It never ended well for whoever was stupid enough to put it on his oldest friend’s face. “Tony, you with me?”   
  
Tony turned to Steve, shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of something. “Of course I am. Let’s go hunting - We just need a target.”   
  
Tony may have not been in a SEAL but he could be scary as hell. If Steve was the hammer you sent after someone then Tony was the scalpel. Tony would slide right up to your side and take you down and you wouldn’t know it was happening until it was over. Steve would keep a close eye on Tony but he was right - they needed a target more than anything.    
  
~*~   
  
Elsewhere on the island, Chin woke up clutching the back of his head. There were no lumps but rather two sore areas on his neck. He knew what that meant - some bastard had tased him. “Ouch.”   
  
“Uncle Chin!”  Was the relieved greeting of a familiar voice.    
  
Chin clutched the little girl who’d dived at him.  Grace  was clearly frantic and it was obvious why. “Mom looks hurt.”   
  
Chin moved over to the other side of the container gingerly, not feeling a 100% just yet but he needed to move to check on Rachel. He wasn’t a medic but he’d gone through the basic training.  He needed to keep them in the best shape he could be so help could get to them.   
  
She was breathing easily which was a good sign. Chin refused to give into fear and fell back on his training, asking questions of the only witness he had. “Did the bad men hit your mummy?”   
  
Grace frowned and shook her head as that wasn’t quite right. She explained it as best as she could, unfamiliar with what they used. “It was two prongs and they had electricity on them.”   
  
Chin let out a puff of breath in relief. “Okay - so good news is your mummy will be okay but she will have a headache  when she wakes up .”   
  
She cuddled between her mom and Chin. “I’m scared, Uncle Chin.”   
  
Chin knew exactly what he had to say. “I’m not. Come on, Gracie, your Daddy will tear down the island to look for you.”   
  
She looked pleased by that idea but then sad once more. “What about you?  Who is looking for you? ”   
  
Chin  managed a smile to convince Grace . “You know how Uncle Steve gets about people he cares about, and Uncle Tony is just as bad.” He whispered as if he was confiding a great and terrible secret. ”He is just better at hiding it than Uncle Steve.”   
  
Grace sat back contemplating what would be worse than Uncle Steve on a rampage. She remembered her daddy’s rants about Uncle Steve and his crazy escapades as he called them. “Really?”   
  
Chin nodded solemnly. “Yeah, I’d tell you stories but your mom would kill me.”   
  
Grace was clearly too curious and he’d seen that look many times on Danny’s face, she then tried to bargain with him . “We could not tell her?”   
  
“Too bad, she’s awake.”  Chin replied with a little amusement. The situation was crappy but he’d catalogued their involuntarily quarters and there was no way to break out from the inside.

Sure enough, Rachel was awake and she immediately grabbed Grace. “Where are we?”   
  
Chin answered her with the limited information he had to hand. “A metal container, judging by the sounds near the docks.”   
  
“Why have we been snatched?” She asked, sounding annoyed at the fact, not scared, which was promising.   
  
Chin shrugged because he didn’t have any more answers although he wished he did. “No one saw fit to tell me.”   
  
“Oh - that is just perfect!”   
  
Chin smiled softly as he’d heard Tony say the same thing when exasperated. “Huh, so maybe it is a British thing.”   
  
“I beg your pardon.”   
  
Gracie, who was still glued to her mother’s lap, grinned, showing the same quickness of mind as her mother. “You mean Uncle Tony says it too?”   
  
Chin nods, bites his lip  and confides . “His accent will even slip.”   
  
Grace giggled. “That is funny. Can we try and make him say it?”   
  
Chin smiled calmly. “Sure thing, Gracie.”   
  
The two adults shared a look. Rachel showed true gratification for Chin helping to distract Grace. She just hoped that her ex-husband and his friends hurried up in finding them. She would even make Stan pay for any damages they incur during their rescue if the  governor wished to complain . "Please tell me more about, Uncle Tony. I could use the distraction."

  
~*~   
  
Tony and Steve were back at Headquarters, along with Danny. Steve looked at his oldest friend. “We need a target.”   
  
Tony sucked in a breath just a moment to rein his emotions in. He wouldn’t go Ahab because he’d seen what happened to Gibbs when that happened. However, what he could do was give this his whole attention. If he felt inclined, he could call for back-up as his partner had been kidnapped. “Do I call in reinforcements from NCIS or are we just going to go and get the job done?”   
  
Steve rolled his eyes. “Policy dictates you should but I’d rather not have Gibbs on the Island. I still want to punch him for how he treated you.”   
  
Tony snickered, just imaging the Washington MCRT’s faces if Steve did just that. “As much as I would love to - I may have gotten somewhere with our faceless enemy. I just got a report back from NCIS.”   
  
Steve looked curious. “So, no Hesse, that is a relief.”   
  
Danny was thinking rationally. “This snatch was designed to destabilise our taskforce, right?”   
  
Steve nodded. “The victims, though, don’t point to a vendetta against one of us. So is it something bigger?”   
  
Tony groaned, not liking what was being implied. “I kind of hope it is a grudge right now as that would be easier to contain.”   
  
Danny didn’t like it either. “Christ, I thought you were normal. You are just like him. Are you going to go and run off half-cocked? Please don’t say you will drop a guy in a shark tank.”   
  
Tony shrugged. “Look, I have the worst luck but the other reason you take or distract a task force is that you want to do something major and you want them looking elsewhere.”   
  
Danny thought through the evidence of what they knew and the words of Tony struck a chord. “Wo-Fat would be a candidate, wouldn’t he?”   


Tony showed the full file for Wo-Fat  that he’d managed to compile on the guy . “Kort over at the CIA sent me some extra information. Our boy was a Chinese Intelligence star boy and is kind of a big deal.”   
  
Steve frowned in confusion. “I never had a run in with him before our shared case , I would have remembered him but he has a mega hard-on against our family .”   
  
Tony hated to do this but with the case so critical he needed to cut through the emotional shock now. “It wasn’t you, although it was a McGarrett, specifically your mom, Steve. He has sworn revenge  against all her blood kin .”   
  
Danny groaned because it wasn’t that simple though. He’d seen the guy’s face on photos this week. His mind raced as they needed to place him.  It looked like he’d managed to slip back onto the Island despite him being on the top-10 most wanted list.  “Steve, bring up the surveillance photos of the Yakuza meetings this week.”   
  
Steve bought them up with a few flicks of his hands. Tony spotted him. “There you are you bastard ... so it is a twofer.”   
  
Steve smirked. “You know what they say about revenge.”   
  
Danny snorted. “He’s already dug his grave. Let’s just make sure we have enough to make sure the judge can bury him in it.”   
  
Steve took a computer terminal. “I’ve got tracking on Wo-Fat’s movements”   
  
Tony got his phone back out. “I’ll shake a few more trees to see what else I can find. I haven’t started on Europe yet.”   
  
Danny took a deep breath. He had to stow his emotions and focus on the job. “Okay, I’ll check the financials of the three and see if I can pick up where they might have stashed them.  Hey, maybe we will get lucky and he will brag about being a bastard. ”    
  
~*~

It turned out that after an hour with a few colourful threats on Tony’s part - they had a lot more information. “How did you get CI’s so quickly?” Danny asked. 

Tony smirked. “Well, you take the hackers and the idiots and keep an eye on them. They are more useful to you on the outside than they are on the inside.”

Danny shook his head. “I forget you were a cop before a Fed sometimes, and then you show your experience.”

Tony smiled sweetly. “Best of both worlds me.” He then briefed them. “So I reached out to an inspector friend in Interpol. They said that  thanks to his previous run in with us  Wo-Fat now works to clear the way for Yakuza interests.”

Danny pinched his nose  because wasn’t that a dream job to put on the CV . “So the Yakuza equivalent of a demolition team.”

Tony nodded. “And just as effective by all accounts.”

Danny took over as he’d been tracking Yakuza when he’d been working at the PD . “This is Hiro Noshimuri. And he would be the guy to employ said Wo-Fat. Now it turns out that Noshimuri has big business interests on the Island, pays his taxes, even has a charity organisation he runs. However, he also runs a club in the rundown downtown part that seems to have a clientele that is exclusively Yakuza.”

Steve  liked the sound of this and wanted to get some answers . “Let’s go pay a visit.”


	10. Holding Back a Wave

**Chapter 10: Holding Back a Wave**

Danny was driving  them to the Yakuza haunt  and glanced at Steve and Tony. “How are you going to play this?”

Steve was secreting knives and weapons on him in his usual way. Danny guessed he wasn’t going to go in quietly and politely ask a few questions. When he took a look at Tony, though, he had to groan  as Tony was doing exactly the same . “You’re supposed to be the calming one.”

“I don’t think calm is something the Yakuza understand, Danny.”  Tony offered as his justification and then another knife disappeared into his belt. 

“We have to be careful.” Danny warns. He knew they were good but it was still them versus a potential mob.

Tony looked at him. “I intend to tear them down quickly so we find our loved ones before they can act and move them. Now, if we do this right ... we’ll have two locations we will need to split too.”

Steve nodded. “Take down the bosses, and take down the kidnapping location.”

Danny looked torn but Tony put his hand gently on his shoulder. “Hey, you go to get Grace. I can watch Steve’s six.”

Danno pouted but he couldn’t deny that he wanted it to go down that way. He knew Steve wouldn’t hold it against him but he didn’t like the thought of leaving Steve . “Watching you Rambo up, that does not fill me with joy.”

Tony had a wicked grin as he secreted one more knife away. “I always wanted to be Magnum, or Chuck Norris. They were cool guys.”

Danny groaned. “Right, okay, I can’t take this. Let’s go talk to the Yakuza thugs. Remember, Steve, unconscious thugs can’t answer questions.”

The street outside was calm. No scratch that, it was deserted. Like the way a place of danger is avoided. Steve was the one to comment. “Definitely the right place.”  Just at the opening to the club there were a bunch of expensive motorbikes not even secured, as if the owners knew they were so scary no one would dare snatch them.

Tony whistled. “That is a sweet bike.”

Steve had a manic grin. “You know...” As he sat on the bike already. “... I always wanted to ride one. And look - someone left the key in.”

“Steve!”

Tony just snickered. “I’d say now is your chance but they don’t seem too happy.”

A motorbike Steve, is a happy Steve. He revved the engine and started to do spinning circles, each time using basic forces to knock out opponents. The stairway was obviously the way to get to the bar and Steve saw no reason to get off the bike. 

Tony just rolled with it, pulling Danny with him, weapon in his hand. He would back Steve’s play. Whatever it was. Right now, it seemed, sow seeds of chaos and see who fell apart.

The Yakuza were stunned but not ready for three ballsy men to stand up to them. Worse, with badges they had to play nicely or the Oyabun would leave them to rot. They knew the rules, they should stay silent. The lawyers would see to their release. 

Steve started. “I am wondering just who would be stupid enough to snatch a cop, and another cop’s family. It was like your boss wanted our attention.”

Danny snorted. “They’re thugs, they’re not going to talk. Their Kyodai would kill them.”

Tony sneered as he stepped closer. His expertise was the Italian Mob but in some ways, they all worked in similar ways. He was calm, collected, appearance immaculate as he purred. “I’ve been a Mob enforcer, these aren’t even worthy to be Shatei, I bet the Oyabun is making them earn their stripes.”

One of them turned to glare at Tony unable to hide his reaction. Interestingly, he had scratches on his face, say from like a woman’s fingernails. “Hey, Steve. Wanna bet you’ll find our Officer’s DNA in his face?”

All three of them zeroed in on the man. Bless Kono and her kickass feisty ways. She may have been shot but she still helped them to break their case. Steve was going to be sure to tell her that, knowing how annoyed she would be at being side-lined through an injury. “What do you know? I think you’re right. So let’s take a walk.”

“What about us?”

Another one spoke up and Tony whirled around. “Oh, I called HPD to deal with you. They’ll have to fingerprint you and book you ... but I’m sure there’s nothing to be concerned about. It’s not like you’re Yakuza or anything. I’m sure your fingerprints won’t be in the system on unsolved crimes.”

Danno was laughing now. It was amazing how nonchalant Tony was as he stood up to the Mob, then again, he was aware that it wasn’t the first time. 

Tony shrugged. “I forget. Let’s go see what our canary knows ... Steve is alone with him right now.”

Danny raced down the stairs, hoping like hell that his Camaro was not being used as part of the interrogation. It turns out Steve was looking very closely at the guy’s molars. “What is this? ... Steve - you looking at becoming a dentist?”

Steve had his hand on a pair of pliers and was keeping them in the suspect’s face.  He knew he looked demented but he summarised his position. “So I am missing one of my team, my favourite niece and her mother. And I think you know where they are ... So I have 32 chances to get the location from you.”

The man was sweating. “You’re a cop.  You’re just playing! ”

Steve shook his head. “No, I’m a SEAL, and a taskforce leader. He is the cop and usually, he is screaming in my ear about the violations ... trouble for you, you took his little girl.  Wow, he is suddenly silent so I guess you’re fresh out of luck .”

He looked to Tony as if he would be his saviour. Tony snorted and was channelling his Mob persona a little  as he stepped forward . “Oh sweetheart. I want to tear you limb from limb and bathe the walls in your blood. I think between Steve and I, we can make you disappear too. I hear he has a shark tank that is a bit rusty ... if you catch my drift.”

Danny internally was groaning but he knew what Tony was doing here - he would back the play. He would especially do it as  he trusted Tony and  he could see it was working. “I thought you said Antonio DeMarco was just an act?”

Tony shrugged  as it wasn’t the first time he’d been asked that in his life . “No, he is me, and despite what my bosses say, sometimes you just can’t fake murder. It got me in the inner circle though, he called me son.”

The man whimpered. He knew the tale of DeMarco, the bosses lieutenant, the wakagashira, used to joke he would feed his enemies to DeMarco if they pissed him off. He looked into the man’s eyes and saw no hint of remorse. He looked between the SEAL and the crazy one. He looked at the cop. “If I take you to the container, will you keep me away from these psychos.”

Danny looked to his friends and couldn’t laugh as it would ruin the effect. “I want the address now, and if you’re not lying I will take you into HPD protective custody.”

“The Docks, container 19, row 12, pier 5.”

The blue lights told them they had their clean up crew. “These need to be booked, I’ll be taking this one with me.” Danny threw the suspect into his back seat. “What are you going to do?”

Tony pulled his phone away. “Gettin’ some support on a vehicle, we’re going golfing and have been ordered to bring in Wo-Fat,  who is conveniently trying to improve his golf game. It seems the Navy have a few questions.”

Danny pulled them into a hug. “I’m gonna get Gracie and the others. Be safe. I can’t watch your crazy asses.”

Tony smiled softly. “You just go and get your little girl and bring my man home and we’ll be cool. We’ll give you the signal to say that we’ve taken down Wo-Fat.”

~*~   
  
Tony took a deep breath knowing that their hard work and tearing up the Island had worked. It had been the hardest thing in the world to let Danny go to the container alone. Danny needed to see that Grace was okay even though Tony knew Chin would be protecting them as best he could. He needed to be with Steve in order to make sure that Wo-Fat was taken down in such a way that he couldn’t wriggle away.    
  
Bonus - he was on the NCIS’ most wanted wall. So it would come up who caught him. It was insignificant in comparison to making sure that Chin and the others were okay but it was a nice afterthought.   
  
Tony picked a golf club up as he passed the entrance to fairway.    
  
“You planning to play?”   
  
Tony smiled sweetly  at the attendant and Steve knew that look. It was the one he had in the mirror when he reached for Semtex to solve a problem. “Sort of.”   
  
Steve smirked  and wanted to get it out there . “You’ll be the one writing the report up and explaining it to Danny.”   
  
Tony snickered and shook his head in disbelief. “If only people knew that a loudmouth New Jersey detective was the way to get you to calm down.”   
  
Steve shrugged and then his focus lasered in on their suspect. Wo-Fat, to the eye, looked like any other businessman. Too bad for him, Tony and Steve knew better.    
  
“Hey, Mr Noshimuri, terribly sorry to bother your golf game but I need to talk to your business associate.”   
  
“Who are you?”  Wo Fat asked trying to play clueless - let’s just say if he thought the minimal plastic surgery would fool anyone Tony would be asking for his money back.    
  
Tony snorted. “As if you don’t know. Don’t be coy, Mr Fat, I know all about you. What I don’t get  is why take them? You could have gone on with your shady business dealings with the Yakuza and we would have noticed later, much later. Yet, you make it personal.  **AGAIN.** ”   
  
Noshimuri is tensing but Steve puts his hand on Noshimuri’s shoulder. “Don’t get involved. It won’t end well.”   
  
Wo-Fat seemed to calculate his odds and went for his back. Tony was anticipating that and Steve would draw too, that was why he was taking the lead so Steve could shoot anyone who pointed a gun at him. Tony swung the club rabbit quick, using a move Kate had taught him. Wo-Fat was predictable, with no weapon he went to use his legs. Tony blocked the first move and swung the club hard to knock him unconscious.    
  
Steve moved forward with the handcuffs. “Medical attention for the suspect is needed. HPD - you’re clear to enact the take-down.”   
  
Tony looked to the other two men. “You know, maybe Hawaii isn’t such an attractive business opportunity. I know the governor will be looking over your accounts carefully.”   
  
“You don’t know who you’re threatening.”   
  
Steve snickered. “I’m Commander Steve McGarrett and this is Special Agent in Charge Anthony DiNozzo. Oh, and he already tried to come at us through our loved ones... so I wouldn’t recommend it.”   
  
Tony grinned. “Let’s go see them, and leave these men to their golf game.”   
  
Steve agreed and between them they hauled Wo-Fat off the golf course to the waiting patrol car and ambulance. The treatment was minimal but to ensure the concussion wasn’t going to let him collapse. Steve was still glowering at the bastard. “Drop him in the tank, boys.”   
  
The policemen nodded and pitied the man who thought it was a good idea to pick on Commander McGarrett. It was already gossip that the assailant was the one who’d shot officer Kono, and kidnapped Detective Williams’ girl, ex-wife and Detective Kelly.    
  
~*~   
  
Tony was with Steve heading back to the 5-0.  They made sure to hand over Wo-Fat and it seemed the Navy were just as paranoid as he had a SEAL escort . They’d heard from Danny that the hostages were okay all three of them had been checked out.  They’d all been released but Rachel and Chin would need to be monitored for any possible after-effects from the shock . 

Tony took a moment as they were in the car to appreciate the fact that they’d had a good day. If you were quoting the great Dr Who,  _ Everyone lives.  _ In fact, Tony was thinking of taking up golf, he sure loved the club in his hand.    


Steve could see the way he was stroking the golf club.  “That swing was a thing of beauty.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Thanks, brah, I was thinking of taking up golf.”   
  
Steve smirked  even as he and Tony now walked up to his offices . “Maybe you shouldn’t have them in the house though.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “The only thing I want to do to Chin right now is kiss him senseless.”   
  
“Sounds like a great plan to me.” Steve remarked. “So why don’t you? He’s right over there.”   
  
Tony saw his man standing, well more leaning against a desk. He looked weary but resolute and hadn’t stopped staring at Rachel and Grace. Tony recognised a protective instinct and he had no doubt that Chin’s would be a mile wide for a long time.    
  
Tony tried to think of a witty one-liner but none filled his head. He couldn’t stop thinking of his fear and worry when he knew Chin was in the hands of the sadistic Wo-Fat. In his mind, he hadn’t hit the corrupt bastard hard enough. He figured if he couldn’t say the words then actions would be better.    
  
He stormed forward, grabbing onto the back of Chin’s head and gave him a kiss worthy of Hollywood. Chin immediately reacted. The kiss spoke of longing, relief and overwhelming love.    
  
Tony broke apart, shaking a little at the overwhelming emotions. He’d been so focussed on getting him back. “You scared me.”   
  
Chin shook his head. “I knew you’d find me.”   
  
“Always.” Tony confessed.   
  
To Chin, Tony looked so badass in the moment and so full of passion toward him. He felt the overwhelming relief that this gorgeous man had found it in his heart to let him back into his life. “Marry me.”   
  
Tony pulled his upper half away so he could see Chin’s face. “Are we going to make it down the aisle?”   
  
Chin looked rueful. “Yeah, we will. I’m not going to be stupid any longer.”   
  
Tony grinned, looking fond, and not such a badass agent anymore. The look of love kind of stifled it. “Yes. The answer is, yes.”   
  
Chin one-upped his kiss, actually dipping him. Tony could have kicked his ass but happiness stopped him. The wolf whistles and cat-calls made them remember that they were not alone. Tony was righted and calmly asked. “So. Who wants to help me plan a wedding?”   
  



	11. Epilogue: Future Bright

It was the night before the wedding and Chin was surrounded by his family having an informal stag evening. Although Chin got the idea they were sticking close in case he did something stupid. And then his aunt confirmed his suspicion, “Do not let him get away this time.” 

“That is not the plan.” Chin insisted, and it wasn’t. He’d been stupid and Tony had miraculously found it in his heart to forgive him. He wasn’t going to back out after getting what he wanted despite being stupid and pig-headed.    
  
Kono snickered at her cousin’s putout look on his face. “Oh Aunty, you should see it. Tony is still sickeningly in love with him. I heard stories from my boss about how he took on the one that snatched Chin last month.”

“No good criminal deserved whatever Tony did, I am sure.” She asserted with absolute faith. 

“You know you might be right,” Chin commented. “He did smack the guy who tased me with a golf club.”   
  
His Uncle grinned at his wife. “And you tell me it is a useless sport.”   
  
His Aunt looked at Chin with a smirk, before patting his shoulder. “You better be a good husband, or he will show you how good at sports he is.”   
  
Kono smirked because she knew that her cousin had improved his attitude of trying to do everything. “Oh his old boss, got divorced when his wife hit him with a golf club.”

His aunt patted his shoulder. “Like I said, sweetheart, mind your manners.”   
  
Chin shook his head because his family were clearly on Tony’s side, as they should be. 

~*~   
  
Over the other side of the Island, Tony was drinking with Steve and Danny at Steve’s house. 

“I can’t believe you’re finally getting married,” Steve confessed. 

Tony chuckled as he sipped on his Longboard. “You know what, neither can I.”   
  
Danny rolled his eyes. “You two are sickeningly sweet together.”   
  
Tony bit back his natural response of so were Steve and Danny. He kept telling himself that they were adults and would figure it out. Chin had laughed at the way he would rant and pace due to his frustration. “It took us a while.”   
  
“You needed one of you to get kidnapped by a psycho.” Danny pointed out. 

Tony shrugged. “It won’t be the first time, or sadly the last time. I tend to have crazy things happen to me.”

Steve snorted. “Yeah, Danny, I never caught the plague.”   
  
Danny tilted his head. “You caught the plague? Bubonic or Pneumonic.”   
  
Tony sighed with resignation because it was something always brought upon in an argument against him. “I’m gonna say it before Steve does. Antibiotic-resistant strain and it was pneumonic. I fought it off but my lungs took a beating.”

Danny looked out over the lanai. “There are worst places to retreat to.”   
  
Steve was on that statement quicker than Tony could tease him. “Are you saying you like Hawaii?”   
  
Danny huffed. “Don’t twist my words, Steven.”

Tony chuckled. “I think we grow on you, plus, you know your daughter is here, and you’re smiling even if it is a pineapple-sand-infested crazy creating hell-hole.”

Danny pouted. “Are you mocking me?”   
  
“I wouldn’t dream of doing that.”

Tony just shook his head. He hadn’t ordered strippers but he was being entertained nonetheless. 

~*~

Tony had been counting down the minutes, praying to whichever deities who were listening that nothing would interfere with his ceremony. The MCRT at Pearl were his guests, and that was okay. 

“Do you, Anthony DiNozzo, take Chin Ho Kelly to be your lawfully wedded husband?”    
  
Tony smiled softly. “I surely do.”   
  
“And do you, Chin Ho Kelly, take Anthony DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband.”   
  
“I absolutely do.”   
  
Tony and Chin had watery smiled but he would fight anyone who would give them shit about this. This was their wedding and their happy ending. Tony barely managed to wait for the priest to say he could kiss his husband. 

He didn’t even hear the cat-calls and cheers of all their guests as he locked lips with his  _ husband.  _

_ This was his new future - the one where Tony worked on his own happy ending. Sure, he knew it wouldn’t all be sunshine and roses but he would face it with his husband - together.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who follows the series knows my expanded story folder is overflowing but I do have an idea to tell the Steve/Danny side of this story and a follow up of Tony and Chin meeting with the NCIS folks ... But when I will get to it I can't say. 
> 
> Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, bookmarked or kudos'ed the story. 
> 
> If it is readable than a massive thanks has to go to my beta - Edronhia.


End file.
